New friends
by vincent valentine1
Summary: Chapter 12 is up. Ash Misty and Brock get transported to the world of FF7!! plz R/R
1. It begins

New friends  
  
By Vincent Valentine  
  
A/N: (. )Y( .) This what you get from drinking chocalate milk and Dr.Pepper mixed togther at 1:00. Never do that, its like a super Viagra. it also gives men tits for an hour. Anyway some of you might have read my other story. Now im righting 2 stories.Dont worry it will be done as soon as possible. My other story isnt an AAMRN but this is. Thanx Jim Ohki, your story transformations inspired me to this, I never thought of Pokemon/FF7 crossover. This wont be like his/her story. If it is, Im extremely sorry. Now onto insanity.  
  
  
The begining.  
******************************  
  
"RUN, ITS GONNA BLOW!" Cloud shouted while running from the number 1 reactor. Jesse, Barret, Biggs, and Wedge did exactly what he said before he even said it. Cloud just made it through the door before the reactor exploded.  
  
******************************  
  
"Evacuate the city," yelled Blane the gym leader of the Cinnibar Island gym. "The volcano is gonna explode!"  
  
"Cant we do anything to stop this like last time Blane?" asked Misty hoping for a positive awnser.  
  
"Not even all the pokemon in the world can stop it this time." Blane stated. "We just have to hope everyone gets away before it explodes."   
  
Blane was the faster of the group and had made it to the boat but before Ash, Misty, and Brock. Before Ash, Misty, And Brock could make it a crack opened in the ground 12 yards in front of them and lava started to flow from it towards the water. They were trapped.  
  
"Misty before we die, I need to tell you something." Ash said "Ever since the day you had fished me out of the river, Ive loved you. I dont care if you hate me now, Im just glad I told you."  
  
"Ash, I love you to." Misty said "I just wish that we had more time to enjoy it." Just then the volcaco began to explode. There was a big flash of light instead of a explosion. There was some kind of hole in mid air. It was sucking the closest things to it up like a vacuum. The only humans to be sucked up was the trio of trainers who were left on the island.  
  
******************************  
  
"Everyone ok" said a very big black man named Barret."That was one big explosion. It should keep the planet going for a little longer."   
  
"We still have seven more rectors to destroy in midgar. Then we leave and destroy the rest in the world." said Biggs.  
  
"I dont care, as soon as I get my money im leaving." said Cloud in his usual tone.  
  
Right then the sound of screams could be heard right out side of the tunnel they were in.Then there was the sound of something hitting trash cans. Every Avalanche member ran outside to see what it was. When they made it out they saw three teens lying in garbage from the cans they had landed on. The red headed girl and the older boy was unconscious, but the one wearing the red and white hat was still awake.  
  
"Should we help them, they may have been hurt in the explosion and that would mean we did this to them" Biggs said.  
  
"I dont know, Look at those clothes. Except for the garbage that is on them they look to nice for them to be poor, and most people who are rich work for SHINRA." Barret said.  
  
"But what if there not with them, then they would die because we left them." Jesse said.  
  
"Alright, but one sign that they are from SHINRA and Ill put fifty bullets in each of them" Barret said waving his gun arm.  
  
"Exscuse me but what the hell is SHINRA?" asked the Boy who was awake.  
  
"Like you dont know. Everyone knows who SHINRA is." Barret said now beggining to think he was crazy.  
  
"Well guess what, I dont, I dont even know where i am." said the boy "This looks totally different from Cinnibar Island, and its suppose to be in flames."  
  
"This kid is crazy." Cloud said.  
  
"If you'd take my friend and my girlfriend somewhere were they can recover I'll explain everything I remember." The boy said.  
  
"We dont need to take them to a hospital." said Cloud. He then took out a bottle with a green liquid in it and poured it on Brock then another on Misty. Ash couldnt believe his eyes. Both of them had awoken when that stuff was poured on them.  
  
"Wow" is all that came from Ashes mouth.  
  
"What happened" Misty said in a groggy voice. "Where are we?"  
  
"Your in the slums of Midgar" said Jesse  
  
"Where?" said Brock.  
  
"Lets go somewhere we can rest and try and work this out" said Ash  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me" said Biggs  
  
*********************************  
  
"Now exactly what the )#$& is going on" said Barret a little irratible. They had made it to Tifa's bar and every one was there including Tifa.  
  
"It started when we had returned to Cinnibar Island to see an old friend, but when we got there we couldnt find him. We decided to look in his gym he built in the volcano. When we got in we found him trying to use his magmar to stop the volcano from exploding. A magmar is something we use to battle with if you dont know. An enemy of ours ahd tried to catch his magmar again but like last time they had failed and caused the volcano to begin to errupt. But this time they made it worse and becuase of there foolishness had been incinerated by the lava. Blane soon relized that nothing could stop the volcano that time and got everyone to evacuate. We didnt make and was trapped. When we thought we were going to die, me and Misty admitted some personal secrets. When the volcano was supposeto explode it didnt and some wierd hole appeared and sucked every thing up like a vacuum." Ash told every one.  
  
"I think I know what happened." Said Jesse "When I was in school a scientist by the name of Simon Gast. (A/N Im just making up his first name.) He told us all about his latest theory. He said when something in one dimension has a huge explosion or some other thing with mass energy happens in another deminsion at the same time and place as the other, the one with the stronger power would rip a hole to the other sucking the closest things into the opposite deminsion." explained Jesse.  
  
"I get it, the Sector 1 reactor must be in the same place as Cinnibar Island in the other deminsion. When we destroyed it and that volcano exploded it ripped a hole like jesse said and the volcano is definatly stronger then our bomb so they were sucked into this dimension." said Tifa.  
  
"Yes, Gast wasn't able to prove his theory because theres no way to experiment on something like that. But i guess this enough proof."  
  
"But then we wont beable to make it back." said Brock.  
  
"I dont think we could try and make an explosion happen again and again untill we make you guys return to your deminsion." said Wedge. "And you guys would die the first time we try. And you might go to wrong deminsion anyway."  
  
"Well if there stuck here I guess we should get them some weapons, but the only problem is they dont have any experience with a weapon" Barret said  
  
"Misty has experience with that mallet of hers. I would say my pokemon would be my weapons but i lost all of my four poke'balls except one. Im just glad I left Pikachu and Chikorita at Proffesor Oaks because they were sick. I wonder which pokemon i have with me" said Ash. He took his poke'ball out and threw it to the ground. Nothing happened "Damn it, what could be wrong"  
  
"Maybe poke'balls dont work here." said Brock  
  
"But it will die of starvation if we cant get it out" Ash yelled  
  
"Dont worry ill try and think of something. Lets just go get you guys some weapons. It gets dangerous around here and Youll need a weapon" jesse assured him. Soon they left heading for the weapons shop, theyjust kept thinking about how they were going to get a weapon. Misty could use that mallet, but would Ash and Brock use.  
******************************  
A/N: How did you like it. I think its a little wierd, but ill let you decide. 


	2. first day there

New friends  
  
By Vincent Valentine  
  
A/N:Im proud to say the first review I got was from the man who inspired me. Im sorry if I havent had enough details. I also forgot the disclaimer. Pokemon and FF7 will never be mine. Ill never make money from them unless I sell my pokemon cards.If I did own them I'd make Misty fall in love with Ash, and Id give Brock a girl who actually likes him... naaahhhhhh.Mwahahahahaha Im really evil. Now I must atone for my sins, by making the most kick ass story... EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Can you blame me for being crazy. Ive been experimented on and locked in a room with coffins and all those dead bodies.Ive got to hurry and do this story, I got a game of checkers to play with bill the skeleton at 5:30.  
  
Never cross Brock with weapons  
*******************************  
  
"Duck!" said Ash when Brock threw the shurukin (A/N:is that how you spell that). Avalanche easily found a weapon for Misty(the mallet) but were still having trouble finding Ash and Brock a weapon.When Ash tried a weapon he wasn't as careless as Brock. Brock had almost killed everyone in the store. Now he was trying a shurukin and if Ash hadnt ducked he wouldnt have a head.  
  
"Theres one last weapon he can try. Its a magicl staff, Its not very good for actual physical combat but its better then using your bare fist and its one hell of a good weapon when it comes to magic" said the shop keeper holding the weapon with great care."These things used to be very rare but SHINRA got someone who is able to make 'em easy". At the name of SHINRA Barret began to growl. Obviosly he hated that SHINRA is gonna be even richer.  
  
Brock grabbed the weapon and began to use it. When everyone saw him use it there jaws hit the floor. He was a natural."What?" Brock asked.  
  
"Dont you notice what your doing. What your doing is awesome" Wedge said closing hiw mouth."How the hell did he do that. Hes never did anything like that before."  
  
"I dont know. Maybe it will tell me in the information" the shop keeper took out a book on weapons. He fliped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He began to read and read and read. "Sorry but it says nothing about something like this."  
  
"Now all we need is to find a weapon for Ash, lets just hope hes nothing like Brock" Tifa said  
  
"Hey I wasn't that bad" Brock protested angrily.  
  
"Yeah right, your lucky im paying for all the damage you've done" said Barret. "I wouldn't of given up the money cause that was for Marlenes schooling but Tifa promised me she'd pay me back when she got the money."  
  
"Ok,Ok, no more fighting or Ill stick my sword threw all of you" said Cloud brandishing his weapon. Everyone shut up at that. "Good. I think Ash should try something easy. Yo shop keeper, do you have any more of those magical staffs, If Brock could use it like an expert Ash should be even more spectacular"  
  
"Hey" Brock yelled.  
  
"Im just kidding coughnotcough," Cloud said, "sorry got a cough."  
  
"Whatever."(Oh no, Brocks doing a Squall)Brock said.  
  
"Im not interested in that anyway, i want to try that" Ash said pointing to a Katana(it looks sorta like Sepheroth's sword only much smaller and weaker).  
  
"Thats a pretty hard sword to use without experience in some sort of sword technique. Have you ever taken classes in some kind sword skill, such as fencing or even just practice with a sword?" asked the shop keeper  
  
Misty and Brock were both about to say no for him but Ash stopped them "Ive had kindo stick lessons." ( I think thats what its called. If you are a fan of Digimon 02 you know what im talking about)"I took them when I was seven and stopped when I was old enough to leave for my pokemon journey, I may still be able to do it." Ash said.  
  
The shop keeper handed Ash the katana. When the katana was in Ash's hands he almost dropped it. "Man this thing is heavier then I thought it would be" Ash said.Soon Ash was able to hold it better. "This thing is alot heavier then a kindo stick"  
  
"Dont worry about it, Ill help you get used to it when we get to the hide out." Cloud said "Then tommorow I'm leaving with my pay."  
  
"Well thanks to squinty eyes right there no one can get payed. I spent half my money on the damages he made and unless I get lots of money on the next mission im not spending another cent once I leave this place." Barret stated.  
  
****************************************  
Now that they all had weapons Tifa announced that she would cook dinner. As they were walking to the 7th Heaven Ash had let out a really loud shout then there was a loud THUD sound. When everyone looked back they saw him lying on the ground. At the sight Misty ran to him and kneeled next to him. "Are you hurt" she asked with a definate note of worry in her voice.  
  
"Just my pride" Ash said, his face as red as Misty's hair "I slipped on these three green marbles" he said holding up three green orbs that seemed to glow slightly  
  
"Well kid, consider yourself lucky to have slipped on those things cause they arnt marbles, those are Materias, Im not an expert on the subject but from what I heard and saw that stuff is pretty powerful. Maybe Cloud or Jesse will teach me,you,Brock, and Misty how to use the stuff" Barret said.  
  
"Jesse will have to cause im not going to" Cloud said and crossing his arms.  
  
"You @$%(&( Son of a #@$%&, I should put 50 bullets in your spiky ass" Barret yelled.  
  
Right then Tifa walks up to Barret and slapped him. "You shouldn't talk like that in front of the younger people in the group" Tifa said in a very mad tone  
  
Ash then draws out his new katana and sticks it between them. "Please dont fight, besides I have already cursed so if your gonna yell at someone yell at me."  
  
"This is the first time Ash has been the one trying to stop a fight, usually hes the one arguing." Brock said while trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well I'm a kid and these two are adults, and I heard adults were suppose to be more mature." Ash said with a voice that sounded like a parents voice when its scolding the child.  
  
At what he said both Tifa and Barret began to scratch the back of thier heads knowing that he was right. Soon both apologized to each other and shook hands. When Ash was sure that they wernt fighting he put the katana in its sheath.  
  
"Well done kid" whispered Cloud.  
  
"Thanks" Ash whispered the reply.  
  
"As soon as were done with dinner I'll help you get used to that sword" Cloud said.  
  
"How will you help me anyway?" Ash asked.  
  
"You'll see" was all that came from Clouds mouth till they were at the 7th heaven.  
  
***************************************  
(this part will be in Ashes pov)  
I could barely even block his moves with my smaller sword but I was able to manage to at least keep blocking him. This training seemed to have been working cause it was getting easier to use my katana. We were battleing non stop and Cloud had the upper hand through out the fight. If I wanted to even get to get offensive I needed to think of something. Then it hit me, I could use the materia. At dinner Jesse had showed me how to use it. I got a decent distance away from cloud and started to focus on the materia that I had kept for my self. (he had given the other two to Misty and Brock) FIRE. As soon as the word left my mouth Cloud was hit with a flame. Cloud looked really injured and I took this to my advantage and slashed at him. When the blade was inches from him Cloud blocked my attack then kicked my legs making me fall to the ground. When I hit the ground Cloud imiediatly put his buster sword to my throat. I knew he had won cause if this was a real battle he would have killed me already. Cloud then put his hand out to help me up.  
  
"Damn that was a good move. You just need to work on your battle stance. I could tell when you were gonna attack from the way you moved. If you had been moving a little more randomly you would have won." Cloud said  
  
"Well I'm just glad your not an enemy or I'd be in deep shit" I said.  
  
"Lets go inside, After taking that fire spell im gonna need a good rest" Cloud stated.  
  
As we walked in I noticed that Misty was sitting down at the table eating her favorite food, ice cream. I walked over to the red head and sat down.  
  
"So how did it go?" Misty asked through a mouth fool of ice cream.  
  
"Cloud won but I at least hit him with a fire spell which almost gave me a win but he was smart enough to block my attack that would have won it" I said.  
  
"Well dont worry about it, I saw the beginning of the fight and you did good." Misty said after swallowing another mouthful of ice cream. "So do you know where we are gonna sleep?" Misty asked eating the last scoop.  
  
"I have no idea" I admitted."Ill go ask" I then got up and walked up to the pinball machine and pressed the secret button Wedge told me about. When I got down I noticed that Cloud and Barret were fighting and this time I didnt even bother to help stop the fight. Near Barret was Biggs and Brock, both unconscious on the floor. Now that was two much for me, no one hurts my friend. I drew out my sword and was about to slash at Barret when both Tifa and Misty came down and told me they would handle it. Soon Cloud went to the pinball machine and went up to the bar. Soon Tifa went up after Cloud.  
  
"Well be staying down here, Tifa told me so" Misty said.  
  
Soon jesse started to take out a whole closet full of blankets and gave out two each. Me,Misty,and Brock had our sleeping bags and set them up. We had to put Brock's unconscious form in his sleeping bag, then we got in our own.(both were in different sleeping bags you pervs out there)I had put my sleeping bag next to Misty's and I had put my arms around her.  
  
"Do you think our families are worried?" Misty asked.  
  
"They probably think we are dead. We did disapear in a volcano eruption so they probably think were nothing but ashes now. Im really gonna miss my mom." Ash said gloomily.  
  
"At least we have each other. We have always made it through together and we always will." Misty said with still a little dobt in her voice.  
***************************************  
A/N: Well how did you like this chapter. I put alot more effort into this one. please review . and if your gonna flame me use a little taste and explain why you hate my story. 


	3. Before the No.5 reactor mission

New friends  
By vincent valentine  
  
A/N: Im not a vampire. A lot of the stories I see with me in it some ones calling me vampire, vampy , blood sucker or something like that. Im just a person with 4 monsters in me. Now ive been trying to show what little human I have left in me by my stories and my love for reading. Now excuse me if I let alittle of my insanity in this story. ~starts to bang his head against a wall~  
  
I forgot to tell the ages. Ash:14 Misty:15 Brock:17  
  
***********************************************  
I had awoken around midnight. After looking through the room I noticed Tifa was gone. I went over to the pinball machine and noticed it was still down. Either she had sent it down after she was up there or she climbed the pole that it was attached to. I decided to climb because I didn't want to wake anyone up. It was hard to do it but I had made after trying 5 times. When I was up I looked around and found her cleaning up the bar. She hadnt even noticed me enter the room. I snuck up behind her and yelled "BOO!!" I shouldnt have done that cause when I did she turned around and hit me right in my family jewel.  
  
"Ash I am so sorry," she said and helped me get up "what are you doing up now anyway?" she asked.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing" Ash said in a much higher voice then usual.  
  
"I guess I just couldn't sleep" she replied.  
  
"Same here" I said."Ive been wondering about something. Why are you guys fighting the SHINRA?" I asked.  
  
"Youve noticed how this place is so polluted, right?" She asked.  
  
"Of coarse who couldnt." I said  
  
"Its all the shinras fault. They dump all the waste down here and all they care is that there gonna make mor money. But thats not all. They have put Mako Reactors all over the world sucking up all the mako." she said.  
  
"But whats so bad about that" I asked  
  
"Think of mako as the blood of the planet. If to much mako is gone." she said  
  
"The planet dies" I said  
  
"Right. And already alot of mako is gone. If it keeps on then are planet is destroyed.If we destroy all the mako reactors the mako will stop being sucked up. But SHINRA will just make more so we are fighting the SHINRA also." she explained.  
  
After hearing that I decided I was gonna help. If me and my friends were gonna be stuck here I was gonna make sure that this planet would last a long time so we could at least live normal lives here.  
  
"So do you want a non-alcoholic drink?" Tifa asked.  
  
"I guess, what do you have?" I replied.  
  
"I have Coke, Sprite, Dr. Pepper, Root Beer, and Lemonade" She told me.  
  
"Sprite is my favorite drink" Ash said (sorry jim, you may like Dr.Pepper but to me Sprite is like ambrosia which is what the gods eat).  
  
"Here you go" Tifa said after pouring sprite into a glass and handed it to him.  
  
"Is there any positions left in Avalanche?" I asked.  
  
"As long as theres people who want to save this planet there positions in Avalanche." Tifa just stated.  
  
"Good. I want to join. Ive got to protect my friends. Exspecially Misty." Ash said with a determined look on his face.  
  
"How did you guys meet anyway?" Tifa asked  
  
"I met Misty on my first day away from. I had just started my pokemon journey and was still having trouble with the pokemon I was given. Its name was Pikachu, and it just wouldnt listen or go in its pokeball. As I was walking to a place called Viridian city I saw another pokemon called Pidgey. I tried to get Pikachu to attack it so I could capture the Pidgey but it just wouldnt do it. So I acted really stupid and tried to catch it myself.by using my jacket but I didnt no it could cause small sand storms so I got hurt. I was ok but mad also and started throwing rocks at all the pidgey. When I finally hit something it wasnt a pidgey, it was a more dangerous pokemon know as spearow. Soon it called all its friends and started chasing me and pikachu. We didnt go far before we somehow got into a river (I dont remember how that happened so lets say that since Ash was pretty stupid back then he doesnt remember). I saw lots of water pokemon, most were pretty harmless but I had to dodge a pretty vicious pokemon know as gyrados. It had almost got me but was lucky enough to get caught on Misty's fishing line. When I finally recovered after a few seconds I had stole her bike so I could get away from the spearow and get pikachu to a place to pokemon center." Ash explained the entire thing.  
  
Tifa didnt understand half of it but it awnsered her question none the less. "So how did you Brock" She asked.  
  
"Me and him were having a gym battle so I could try and win a badge and after trying twice I had got my badge without actually winning the battle. He soon told me how he wanted to become the greatest breeder not master and after a strange incident with his dad he joined us. So we traveled to many places in Kanto such as Cinnibar Island. After I lost in the Indigo League we went to the Orange Islands and Brock left us to stay with Prof. Ivy to learn more about breeding. After I won the Orange League and Misty, our new friend Tracey, and me went to my home in Pallet Town were for some reason we met back up with Brock at my house. Mom told us how he appeared at the house one day. Every time she tried to ask what happened he would become as still as stone on the floor and then would say 'Dont say that name'. Well when I heard about another pokemon league Brock rejoined us and tracey stayed in Pallet with his hero Prof. Oak. While in the continent known as Johto where the new league was I had one five of the eight badges to get into the Johto League, Me and my friends went to visit an old friend after hearing he was getting challengers again. Thats when this whole thing started." Ash told Tifa.  
  
"You and your friends have one heck of a History!" Tifa exclaimed(not cursing like usual cause she didnt curse once in the game).  
  
"Yeah and with what happened in the last two days its been even more aventures." I stated a fact. After finishing my sprite I looked at my wrist watch and saw that it was 3:00 in the morning. "I think I should go to bed"  
  
"Exspecially since theres a mission later since you joined us." Tifa told me  
  
"Oh great. First day and I have a mission."I whined.  
  
"Im still not sure if Barret will let a kid join." Tifa said  
  
"We will find out in the morning" I replied. At that I started to climb down the pole. When I got down I woke up my friends.  
  
"Whats wrong Ash" Misty said groggily.  
  
"Im gonna try to join Avalanche, are you guys in also?" I asked. Both of them started to think about it. There was a wierd silence in the room for ten minutes. It was Misty who broke the silence.  
  
"I'll join in as long as I am with you." She told me smiling. I couldn't help but smile also.  
  
"I'll go anywhere with my friends" Brock said standing up then did my trademark peace sign.  
  
"Hey thats my move" I yelled  
  
"Well Misty did it once and I wanted to one time" He said  
  
"Just dont do it again" I said.  
  
"Shut up" Misty yelled then took out her mallet and hit both of us on the head, but she must have went easy on me cause Brock was unconcious.  
  
"I guess being your boyfriend has some perks. But I would be happy even if you hit me just as hard" I said hoping she would not take that to heart and hit me just as hard.  
  
"I used to hit you just as hard before and I loved you then also. I just messed up on you" she told me with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Who cares" I said and then wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her."Im going to sleep"  
  
"I should also" Misty said. After stuffing Brocks unconcious body into his sleeping bag again we both went to our own sleeping bags.(bags not bag)  
********************************************  
(this part will be in no ones pov)  
That mourning Ash talked to Barret about the trio joining up and Barret was glad to have more people in Avalanche. Soon he explained that the mission was to blow up the No.5 reactor.It ended up that last time they had used fake I.D.s to get past the check points but now SHINRA had tighten security and the I.D.s would not work. All that was left to do was to get on the train in about an hour and forty five minutes. All they were waiting for was cloud to get there. after fifteen minutes he had come up. Obviously he had taken a shower but his hair was still just as spikey. When he had walked up to tifa they had a small coversation and both Ash and Brock noticed that during the middle of it Tifa began to blush. soon she told him that the weapons shop owner wanted to see him. Cloud, Ash, Misty,and Brock went to the weapon shop. Cloud was going because the weapon shop owner wanted to talk to him while the others were going to the beginners class.  
  
It only took 25 minutes to finish the class and while they were there Brock had found an ALL materia and an Ether. When they left the person who ran the class gave them something called a battle meter. It was a metalic band that went around the wrist. It had two meters on it and a place that seemed to be a place where numbers could be displayed. He told us how to work it and what each thing meant. When we left we noticed that Cloud was waiting for us at the entrance of the shop. When we got there we showed him our new battle meters.  
  
"I remember when I got mine." He said showing the metel band on his wrist. "Anyway we got about 50 minutes till the train leaves. I was wondering if Ash wanted to practice some more."  
  
"I thought you were leaving" Mitsy said.  
  
"Tifa convinced me to stay for one more mission." He told everyone. Brock obviously thought he new how he was convinced.  
  
"I guess I could use some more practice" Ash said  
  
"Good. This time well battle till one of us is KOed. Afterwards the winner will use a pheinox down on the loser" He explained.  
  
Ash looked doubtful that he would win but he got in a battle stance anyway.  
*******************************************  
Ash uses his limit break  
  
Cloud had made the first move. When he was two feet from Ash he jumped up and landed on his shoulders. He then jumped again only this time he kicked the back of Ash's head. Ash was still dazed when Cloud landed back on the ground and elbowed him again in the back of the head. Ash then noticed that his battle meter was working and that he had already lost half his hp. He also noticed that one of the meters was flashing. He could not remember what that was for but when he felt a powerfull energy enter his body he knew just what it was. He hurried and tried to get away from Cloud but only after taking a slash to the side. Ash then began to focus on the energy and soon a glowing red aura surounded him. He reached for something on his belt and threw it and yelled CINDYQUILL. When the pokemon was let out of its pokeball it ran up to Ash and started to rub its head against Ash's stomach.   
  
"Ok Cindyquill. I missed you to but could you help me here." Ash tried to tell the pokemon. While he was talking to the pokemon Cloud was beginning a new attack. But when the pokemon saw that its master was being attacked it started its flame up and let out a Flame Thrower. When the flames cleared Cloud was on the ground KOed. Ash was astonished. He couldnt believe that his pokemon was able to defeat Cloud in one hit. This was gonna get pretty interesting now that he had his pokemon.  
Ten seconds after Cloud was beaten cindyquill went back into its pokeball without being recalled.   
  
"Cindyquill come out" he said trying to let the pokemon out again but it just would not come out. "Why wont it work!?" Ash yelled.  
  
"We will figure something out. But I think we might need to use that pheinox down on cloud" Brock said.  
**********************************************  
How was that chapter? please review more. I'll even take suggestions. 


	4. they meet the president

New friends  
By vincent valentine  
  
A/N: Good idea Scizor. That definatly gives me a good idea about Cait sith. Im not saying im gonna use the character you suggested but I am gonna get rid of Cait cause Ive always wanted to put a bullet through his head, maybe that will be how I get rid of him. I cant get rid of Yuffie though because shes got a very important role in my story line. Well Ive told enough. Im gonna get back to writing.  
  
**************************************  
(This part will be in Brocks pov)  
  
Finnaly it was almost time to leave so we boarded the train. When we got on the train the car we were in was really crowded.  
  
"Yo looks like this aint no private car so split up" Barret ordered Biggs,Wedge,and Jesse.  
  
Near the back of the car some one said something about hudlums. Barret ran to the back and started demanding to know who said that and found out it was a man in a red suit.When he found out that the guy worked for SHINRA he was mad enough to use his limit at any second but tifa saved the day. After explaining the mission again the speakers on the train crakled, "Welcome to Midgar railway. We have just finished connecting all the cars. It is 11:45 and we are now heading towards the plate." the voice said.  
  
"That means we only have three minutes till the check point" Tifa spoke up after it was finished.  
  
"Alright in three minutes we are jumping off this train." Barret said and then sat down on one of the seats.  
  
Tifa ran over to the monitor with the map of Midgar and soon cloud joined her. Me and my Friends sat in the seats across from Barret. Ash and Misty were sitting together and I was sitting next to Ash. While sitting there I was staring at Tifa. She was very beautiful but I held back my horomones in front of her. She obviously was in love with Cloud and he was in love with her. All the other girls that liked other men I flirted with didnt show it well, but these two were so obvious so I didnt try. I had watched Ash and Cloud fight earlier and I was impressed by Ash's skills. I never thought he could do that. I had the impression he would be clumsy with something like fighting. I couldn't think anymore about the subject cause soon the whole room was filled with a red light and a high pitched siren.  
  
One second later jesse came bursting through the doors panting. "Weve messed up big time. We got to get to the front" She told everyone. We all started to run and run and run. This one bastard stole one of clouds items but after seeing clouds sword he gave the item right back. When we made it to the front of the train we found Biggs,Wedge, And Jesse in disguise. Tifa ran over to the door on the side of the car and jumped.  
  
"You dont mind if I go next" Cloud said  
  
"The leader always stays till the end" he said in a voice that meant he thought he was big and bad."Just dont go getting your spikey ass hurt. Its just the beggining of the mission." Cloud just nodded and jumped soon it was my turn to jump. I stepped back then made a run up. The only problem was that I weant to far and I hit the wall.Not only that Barret decided to jump at the same time and he landed right on top of me.  
  
"Damnit Barret, get off of me." I yelled.  
  
"Just shut the #$%) up. Im getting off ya" Barret swore. After Barret was off of me I felt an intence pain in my left leg. Cloud came over and inspecting it, doing the whole 'does this hurt thing'.  
  
"Its broken. A potion will heal it but it would take hours before he could walk properly." He said in a monotone voice.  
  
" #$%) he will slow us down" Barret cursed. "Biggs,Wedge,and Jesse can take him when we see them. They will heading back anyways".   
***********************************  
(this will be in no ones pov)  
As they walked through the tunnel they ran into a set of enemies. They were rocket launchers setup there by Shinra to stop intruders. They got into battle stance and started the battle. The first rocket launcher started by fireing a missle at Misty. The missle landed two feet in front of her and sent her flying back four feet. When she recovered a red aura surounded her body and she yelled "SUPER SMASH"(thank you jim ohki for letting me use the name). She then held out her mallet in front of her and then jumped into the air and the mallet grew two times bigger. She came down and smashed the ground causing a shock wave that did major damage to the launchers. 5 of them were destroyed but one of them were left. Brock took care of that one by casting ice on it. The magical staff doubled the power of the spell doing almost the same ammount of damge a bolt spell would.  
  
As they walked through the tunnel they came upon 6 beams of light. Cloud told everyone was that they were part ot the security system and only novices would blow it like that after what they went through. They looked around and found a vent. Cloud was about to go through but Barret stopped him.  
  
"Damn thats one small hole. Are you sure we wont get stuck down there?" He asked looking at the hole a little sceptically (please tell me that word was spelled right and that it can be used in that sentence).   
  
"Looks like theres nothing that will get in our way.Besides there seems to be no other way." He replied  
  
"Alright but if I get stuck Im gonna shoot you in the head if I get out." He siad putting his assualt rifle to cloud's face.  
  
As they went down Barret stayed up till everyone else was down there saying if he does get stuck the rest of them could take out the reactor and get him out later. Finnaly it was Barrets turn and he took awhile to make it out but he made it out anyways.  
  
"#$%) I ripped my shirt. Thats my favorite one." He yelled. They looked around and found an ether. They were in a small hallway. When they reached the ned of the hall they found a ladder. Since it was the only way to go they went down it. When they made it all the way down they ran into 3 enemies. One of them was a red dog like creature with a tentacle on its head. The other two were blue fish like creatures that were flying in mid-air. one of the fish like creatures did an attack called hells bubble. The effect was to put cloud to sleep. Ash ran towards the dog like creature and sliced off its tentacle. As the blood from the wound started to pour onto the ground it let out a heart stopping howl. It bounded at Ash an bit his leg. Misty raised up the mallet above her head and smashed the dog like thing over its head crushing its skull. Barret then put his gunarm out in front of hin and pulled the trigger with his other hand. He shot the fish like creature was still alive and attack Cloud. The impact did little damage and awoke him. Now that clous was awake he was really mad. He was soon covered in a red aura and screamed out BRAVER.  
He ran over to one of the fish and jumped when he was a few feet from it like he did with Ash. Only this time he brought down his sword on the thing and sliced it in half. There was one last Fish like creature and it was Tifa who got rid of it. She ran over and landed a punch on what may have been its nose. Then hit the side of it then kicked the other side. The thing took one last breath before it died. When the bodies disapeared it left several poions and around 30 gil.  
  
"Its hard battleing in these clothes." Ash said out of the blue. "Im gonna save up and get me some more comfortable clothes"  
  
"Mine are hard to battle in also" Brock added.  
  
"My clothes are ok" Misty told them. (have you noticed that except for several differences Misty's clothes are like Tifa's)  
  
"Well then me and Brock will get new clothes when we make it home if we get enough money from these monsters." Ash said.  
  
"Well half of the money goes to me cause I still need to make up for that weapons shop thing." Barret said. After splitting up the money they found they started to walk around looking for where to go next. Soon they found Wedge near a ladder.  
  
"Hey you guys. The reactors up this ladder." he told them.  
  
"Wedge do us a favor and take Brock back to the hideout with you and the rest. He broke his leg and he wont beable to walk right for awhile." Ash said.  
  
"No problem." he replied. Ash, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, and Misty went up the ladder while Brock and Wedge stayed behind.  
  
**********************************************  
(this part will be in Clouds pov.)  
  
When we made up the ladder we found jesse nearby and she signaled that she wanted to talk to me alone. When I got there she began to whisper.   
  
"Im sorry" she said."The ID scan problem on the train was my fault.I made your ID card special... So thats why it happened" she said and then lowered her head."I put my heart into making it. But I failed." She then shook her head.  
  
"Its ot your fault. What happened has happened. Dont go kicken yourself for it." Cloud said trying to comfort her which is way out of character.  
  
"I'll just try harder next time" She said.  
  
The five of us went down the ventalation shaft that went towards the reactor. We came upon Biggs soon.  
  
"Hey you guys, Were gonna pull out now. Well meet up at the hide out. Were counting on you guys to blow up the reactor." He yelled. he then ran in the direction we just came from.  
  
We Worked our way deeper. We ran into several monsters and robots. They were all push overs and were taken out easy. We finnaly reached the core. All of a sudden My head started to hurt. I was getting dizzy and soon passed out. While I was out cold I started to hallucinate. I was in a mako reactor. Gears are spinning. On the floor lies a long thin sword. I was sure I remembered thisand the next thing I saw proved it. There was Tifa around 15 was keeling on the floor. A man was lying in front of her while she was crying.  
  
"Papa... Sephiroth!?" she said while sobing. "Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he!?" She then shakes her fist and looks skyward. "Sephiroth... SOLDIER... Mako reactors... Shinra... Everything!" She then stands up and yells "I hate them all!" She then picks up the sword struggling to hold it but still runs into the Reactor core.   
  
I came out of the hallucination and found Ash, Tifa, and Misty kneeling next to me. After all three of them asked if I was alright I heard Barret say "Damn man, Get a hold of your self."  
  
As I got to my feet I spoke up."....... Tifa."  
  
"Mmm?" she replied.  
  
"No... Forget that....... Come on, lets hurry!"  
  
I got up and walk over to the core and plants the bomb on it. We started running from the core so that we arnt blown sky high. We had several run in with some monsters but they were all taken out. Soon we made it to a place with an electronically locked door. Tifa told us that there were three switches that needed to be pressed at the same time to open the door. Me, Tifa, and Ash were the ones that tried to open the door. After three tries the thing finnaly opened up and we made it to walkway. when we made it to the split in the path Barret told them which way to go. Before he walked three feet around nine Shinra soldiers blocked his path. "Shinra soldiers!?" he swore. "Shit! What the hell is goin' on?" he Asked.  
  
"...A trap..." I replied.  
  
Suddenly we heard footsteps and turned around towards the source of the noise. there stood president Shinra.  
*************************************************  
How did you like this chapter. Oh and Scizor in your next review could you explain the pole arm thing and how it works. 


	5. the fight with Airbuster

New friends  
By Vincent Valentine  
  
A/N: I just have to say thank you Scizor for telling me about what the polearm was. I just need to know. Is the thing attached to his arm like Barrets gun or does it have arm in for no apparent reason?  
  
***************************************************  
This part will be in no ones pov  
  
"President Shinra?" Barret said.  
  
"Why is the president here?" Tifa Asks.  
  
"So this is the president of that stupid company." Misty muttered.  
  
The president started walking down the walkway. He wore an exspensive suit that was a light crimson color. Several place on the suit there was what looked like solid gold. As he walked you could hear his expensive black shoes echoing through out the area. "Hmm... So you all must be that... ...what was it?" He said in a very deep voice. He knew exactly who we were but he was just doing that to be annoying.  
  
"Avalanche! And don't ya forget it! And you're President Shinra, huh?" Barret yelled.  
  
Cloud then stepped foreward and started speaking. "Long time no see, President." he said.  
  
The President looked slighty confused at that statment. "... Long time no see?" then finnaly relization hit him. "Oh... you. Your the one who quit SOLDIER and joined Avalanche. I knew you were exposed to Mako, from the glow of your eyes..." he then started walking a little closer to Cloud."Tell me traitor... what was your name?"  
  
"Cloud." Cloud replied.  
  
"Forgive me for asking, but I can't be expected to remember each person's name. Unless you become another Sephiroth." The president began to smile. "Yes, Sephiroth... He was brilliant.Perhaps to brilliant..."  
  
"Sephiroth.....?" cloud said in a dazed voice but soon recovered.  
  
"Shut your mouth you bastard." Ash yelled out.  
  
"I see you've got several kids with you. I bet you let them join cause thats the best you could get" The presdent taunted. "How pathetic"  
  
"Don't give a damn 'bout none of that! This place'e goin' up with a big BANG soon! Serves y'all right!" Barret growled.  
  
"And such a waste of good fireworks, just to get rid of vermon like you ..." He replied.  
  
At that Ash got really mad. He ran up beside cloud with his katana drawn. He then lunged at President Shinra and did a horizontal slash. He was almost about to hit him when the president dodged the move. For a fat old guy he was really fast. The president then took out a Materia and chanted "FIRE". Ash was sent all the way back towards cloud from the blast.  
  
"The kid is good I must say. If he hadn't been tainted by you scum he might have become a great SOLDIER." the president said.  
  
"Shut up before we kill you" Cloud replied.  
  
"...You are beginning to bore me. Im a very busy man, so if you'll excuse me... I have a dinner I must attend." he said in a rather bored voice.  
  
Barret then pointed his gun at him. "Dinner!? Don't gimme that shit! I Ain't even started wit' you yet!" Barret yelled.  
  
"But, I've made made arrangments for a playmate for you all." He said with an evil glint in is eyes. He then snaps his fingers. Soon a buzzing can be heard. Barret then runs back to the split in the walkway.  
  
"What's that noise?" she asked.  
  
"The hell is that thing?" Barret questioned.A huge robot then hovers towards the group. It passes them and then turns around and focuses its sensers on them.   
  
"Meet 'Airbuster,' a techno-soldier,. Our weapon development department created him." he said with a menacing tone. Im sure the data he'll extrat from your dead corpses will be very valueable in future experiments."  
  
"...Techno-soldier?" Cloud wondered. Before he could do anything the sound of prepelors were heard above them. A helicopter came down and the the president got inside. Cloud tries to stop the chopper but it gets away.  
  
"Yo, Cloud! We've got to do somethin' about him." Barret yelled. Soon the machine started to advace on them.  
  
"Ash help" Misty screamed as Airbuster sent its hand crashing down near he leaving a huge print.Both Ash and Cloud ran over and got in fighting stance and so did the rest of the group. Airbuster then turned around and hit Ash. The mixture of pain and anger caused his limit break to avtivate. He reached for the pokeball on his belt and he threw it to the ground. Out poped cindyquill ready to battle.  
  
"Cindyquill Fire blast" he yelled. At the command cindyquills eyes began to glow and it let out a huge flame in the shape of some chinese symbol. (does anyone no what the hell that thing is.) The thing took a fair ammount damage but sinse it wasnt weak against the element it wasnt hurt to bad.  
  
"When its back is facing you attack and those who have bolt spells cast them." Cloud said obviously making a strategy. It worked pretty well and it wasnt long before the thing started to short circuit. When the thing exploded it took the ground with it and both Ash and Cloud were dangling from debris that was still attached.  
  
"Misty I cant hold on much longer" Ash yelled. "Go on with out me".  
  
"No I wont Ash. I love you to much to leave you." She replied.  
  
"Dont worry well be fine" Cloud said."Just go before the reactor blows".  
  
"Cloud I have something to say to you" Tifa yelled. "We've known each other for so long and I just want to say that I love you" She then began to burst into tears at the thought of losing him.  
  
"Tifa I feel the same just get out of here. Im not gonna die anytime soon!" He said.  
  
"Okay. We'll see each other at my bar when you make it out of this."  
  
"I promice I'll be there." Cloud said. Just then the reactor began to explode. Tifa ,Misty, and Barret made it out while Cloud and Ash fell from the blast. The last thing they saw was the fire of the explosion while they plummeted towards the slums.  
**************************************************************  
How did you like the fic. I worked really hard on this and I hope you all like it. 


	6. A New Comrade

New friends  
By vincent valentine  
  
A/N: Scizor, its gonna be a BAYRN. Try and guess who that is. Its very obvious. I've decided that your character will definatly put a change in the story line so I can make it even more different.from the game. You can come up with some great ideas. You could definatly become a great authors. I'll get to reading some of your stories later. Now onto the story.  
*******************************************  
(This will be in Aries's pov.)  
  
Half of my flowers ruined. All thanks to that raven haired kid in the red and white hat. The blond had just crushed five of my flower's, but the kid had crushed at least twenty five of them. I had moved the kid away from my flower garden and tried to move the blond haired man away but he was to heavy. As I looked at the man who was about my age I began to reconize him. He was the man who bought a flower from me. I then noticed that he was mumbleing about something. He was asking who someone was and also said something that I couldnt make out. I then saw that his friend was waking up. "Oh, he moved." Then I also saw that the blond was waking also.  
  
"Shit my head hurts" The kid grunted.He then got up and looked at the sroundings. When he saw me he walked over and asked for my name. At first I didn't now wether to tell him or not. I was still a little mad about the flowers, but after I looked into his eyes I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. After telling him my name he told me his name. I never heard of the name Ash before. I thought that was the name of tree not a person but I guess you can never just assume something, even if you are a Cetra.  
  
"My name is Cloud" the blond said. Cloud was rather muscular and had a huge sword straped to his back. He wore a purple jump suit. The ones SOLDIER's wear. He had a iron bangle on his right wrist and his hair was sticking out at odd places and at first I thought it was because it was messed up but after looking closer you could see he intentionally put it like that. His eyes glowed a light blue, the mark of SOLDIER. He was very handsom also.  
  
Ash was around fifteen. He wasn't as muscular as Cloud. At his side a katana was in its sheath and was dangling from his belt. On his belt was a red and white ball of some kind. It was straped into one of six holders which I guess was suppose to be for more of them. He wore a blue sleeveless jacket and a black t-shirt under it. He also wore blue jeans and had black fingerless gloves. On his head he had a red and white hat with a symbol on the front. On his left wrist was a bronze bangle.His eyes were a normal shade of blue.  
  
"Where are we" Cloud asked looking around at the church.  
  
"Your in a church in the sector 5 slums. You suddenly fell on top of me. You guys really gave me a scare." I replied.  
  
"We came crashing down" Ash asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"The roof and the flower bed must have broken your fall." She said."Your really lucky."  
  
Ash then looked at the flowers. When he noticed that they were messed up. "Sorry about ruining them" he apoligized.  
  
"Some might not grow very well but the flowers here are quite resilient because this is a sacred place." I told him. "They say you can't grow grass and flowers in Midgar.But for some reason, the flowers have no trouble blooming here. I love it here." I then kneeled down next to the flowers and started to tend to them. I couldn't believe it when Ash kneeled down also and helped me. "Where did you learn to grow flowers. Hardly anyone in Midgar have these skills." I told him.  
  
"I'm not from here. I'm not even from this world." he replied. I had a really confused look on my face and he must have seen it cause he started telling me his story.  
  
"Interesting." was all I could say.  
  
"I still can't believe it either." He said."My mom showed me how to grow plants. She had this huge garden.I really miss her." After finishing that senence he seemed to disconect from the rest of the world. He stopped gardening and he was obviously in deep thought(thats wierd). I decided to drop the subject. I turned towards Cloud.  
  
".....So, we meet again.Don't you remember me?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah I remember. You were selling flowers." Cloud replied. When he told me that I got really happy.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy! Thanks for buying my flowers." I said with a smile on my face."Hey do you have any materia?"I asked.  
  
"Me and Ash have some. You can get almost anything down here in the slums. Ash got his materia when he triped over them." He replied.  
  
"But mine is special.Its good for absolutly nothing." I told him.  
  
"......Good for nothing? I thought materias use was for in battle." Ash said coming out of what looked like a trance." Maybe she doesn't know how to use it."  
  
"No,I do. It just doesn't do anything." She replied.I then looked skyward."I feel safe just having it around.It was my mother's...."  
  
"Say I feel like talking.Do you feel up to it?" I said with a grin on my face."After all, here we are meeting again,right?"  
  
"Got nothing to talk about" He replied. I was really disappointed. He was really cute and he didn't have a wedding ring on.I was hoping that he was single but he didn't seem interested in me. Maybe he did have a girlfriend.  
  
"....oh, I see." She then went back to tending her flowers."Just a little longer. I work as a flower girl in the slums. What do you do?"  
  
"I do alittle bit of everything."He replied.  
  
"Oh.... a jack of all trades." I said  
  
"Yeah I do whatever's needed."  
************************************  
(this part is in no ones pov  
  
Suddenly they heard footsteps echoing near the entrance. There was a man in a blue suit. He had dark red ahir that was put into a ponytail and that spiked out slightly in the front. He had something that looked like a night stick attached to his belt. He had green mako eyes that seemed to be focused on Aries.  
  
Cloud and Ash were going to confront the man but Aries told them to ignore him. They walked back to aries but Ash kept on glaring at the man. Aries then steped back behind Cloud.  
  
"Say, Cloud. Have you ever been a bodyguard?" She asked him."You DO do everything, right?" Cloud then tried to smooth his hair but he didnt really do much to it.  
  
"Yeah thats right." he said.  
  
"Then get me out of here.Take me home!" She begged.  
  
"Ok, I'll do it... but it'll cost you." He replied.  
  
"Well lets see...... how about if I go out with you once?" She replied.  
  
At hearing that cloud refused that. He loved Tifa and he wasn't going to hurt after admitting it to her.  
  
"How about a dozen flowers? Thats the best I can do." She said. Cloud then made an affirmative nod. He new Tifa would love them.  
  
"And I'll do it for free" Ash said and then did a peace sign. Both of the men looked at the person and they both walked towards him.  
  
"I don't know who you are but...." Cloud said but was interupted.  
  
"You don't know me.....?" The red haired man said.  
  
Cloud then walked a little closer to him.  
  
"Oh yeah..... I know you. That uniform...." Cloud replied. Suddenly three shinra guards run in.  
  
"...... Hey, sis, this ones a little weird." The turk replied.  
  
"Shut up you Shinra spy!" Cloud shouted.  
  
"He is working for Shinra!" Ash yelled. He was in this position because of them and now he hated them. He lunged forward katana drawn ready to strike. He went straight for the head and almost made it but the turk took out the night stick and blocked the sword. When the katana hit the weapon the turk pushed a button and a jolt of electricity through it to Ash's body. Ash was used to electricity but it still hurt. When the turk took his thumb off the button and then hit Ash in the stomach. He then pushed him towards Cloud and Aries. They helped him get up and Ash dusted himself off.  
  
"Second lesson in fighting, never attack in anger.Keep your head clear." Cloud whispered. Ash nodded his head.  
  
"Reno! Want them taken out" One of the guards asked the turk now known as Reno.  
  
"I haven't decided yet. The kids a pushover. The other one looks more dangerous though." Reno replied.  
  
"Dont fight here. You'll ruin the flowers" The three run towards the back of the church. "The exit is back here." Aries told them. They all ran into the back.  
*******************************  
(this will be in in Ashes pov)  
  
I could not help but wonder what the hell this place was for. It was huge and there was something that looked like a missle in it. We climbed up the step heading towards a hole in the roof. Soon we found ourselves in front of a gap that was four feet across. I knew me and Cloud could make it but I did not know if Aries could. Cloud had jumped and it was time for Aries. She tried to jump but before she could get her feet off of the ground we heard a voice.  
  
"The Ancient is getting away! Attack! Attack! Attack!" Reno yelled. The guards fired at her but none hit her. She was terrified and she rolled down he missle. They may have missed Aries but they had hit my leg and I also fell. I fell in a different place.  
  
"Get them!" Reno ordered. The guards jumped down. One landed near Aries and the other two near me.  
  
"Cloud, HELP!" Aries yelled. Cloud ran up to the rafters and found some barrels. He tried to push one barrel off but it missed.  
  
"Damn" He swore. Aries was avoiding the attacks with difficulty. Finnaly cloud got the right barrel and it hit the guard. Aries then ran up the stairs and made it to Cloud. Now all they could was watch me. None of the barrels would help me from where I was.  
  
"I relised the trouble I was in. Two guards with guns both trying to kill me. Both began to shoot at me. I jumped up and escaped from the line fire. I worked my way through the bullets towards the guards. When I made it near them I slashed a part of the guns hoping that they would stop working. What I thought will happen was confirmed when sparks started coming from thier guns. I grinned at the sight of that, but I got confused when I saw that they was smiling also.  
  
"You dont think were dumb enough to use only guns." They then tossed thier guns aside and took out swords. They were normal looking swords. They were around 3 feet long and were double edged. They soon lunged at me aiming for what might have been my throat. I blocked one and kicked the other in the stomach. When the one I hit in the stomach doubled over I kneed him in the face. I then blocked the others next attack. I then kicked his hand sending his sword flying into the wall. I looked behind me and saw that the other was getting up. I stoped him by stabbing him through the side. The other was heading towards his sword. He did not make it. I kicked him in the back and then sliced his back. When I looked around I saw that both were unconcious and was about to die. When I was going to slice Reno's head off I wasn't thinking right. I dug through my pockets and took out a couple of potions. I used them on the guards and hoped that they would survive.   
  
I looked up and saw Reno looking down at me in a confused way. I knew he was wondering how I beat them. He thought I was weak due to when I attacked him. Now he knew better. He then got his normal cocky look on his face again. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked out. I then ran up towards the top and met up with the others. Both began to clap. I guess I did better then I thought. Soon we made it out and began to rest on the roof.  
  
Aries soon began to laugh. "They're looking for me again" She said.  
  
"You mean its not the first time they've been after you?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." She replied.  
  
"They're the Turks. they are an organization in Shinra. They scout for possible canidates for SOLDIER." Cloud said.  
  
"This violently? I thought they were kidnapping someone." Aries replied.  
  
"They also do a lot of dirty stuff to. Murder,spying... you know." he said.  
  
"Who cares. Lets just get out of here before they come after us." Ash said.  
  
"Your right." Cloud agreed. They then got up and started to jump across the junk.  
*************************************  
A/N: YAY another chapter. And thank you Scizor for reading my story. Next story will have the wall mart incident and ou can guess whos gonna dress as girls. But can you guess who Don will chose. 


	7. sneak out at midnight

New friends  
By vincent valentine  
  
A/N: I am the almighty author. I could make everyone do what I want. Mwuahahahaha. ~points at an audience member~ you get me a chocolate shake from Canada. He will be gone for a while. ~Soon the guy burst through the doors with a Canadian milk shake~. How did you get that. ~he then replies "Internet"~ Anyways. Lets get on wit the story. ~looks at the cup and notices it has canada labeled on it. He pulls it off and sees kentucky shake. He pulls out a whip and flogs the audience member.   
  
*****************************  
(This will be in Ashes pov again)  
  
As we jumped across the roof tops and pieces of debris Cloud got way ahead. I stayed with Aries to make sure she was safe. I guess Cloud never thought that she wasn't in as good a shape. Hell, I can barely go as fast as him. "Yo Cloud slow down." I yelled hoping he would listen to me. After yelling at him three times he finnaly slowed down.  
  
"Sorry. Im not used to people following me. I'm usually alone." He said while scratching his head.  
  
"Puff.... wheeze.... Thats.... ok...." Aries said trying to catch her breath. "Just.... go... a little slower."  
  
"I'll try." He replied. We started to move on. Cloud was going alot slower and was only four feet ahead. We finnaly made it to the end of the pile of junk and we jumped down. Aries looked around then walked to the left of us.  
  
"My house is this way. Lets hurry." She said. As we ran on we ran into some monsters.They were ape like creatures in wierd clothes and bandannas. The first one ran towards Aries and did something. When she relized what happened she screamed out "He stole the materia my mother gave me." Cloud ran towards the one who stole the materia and kicked its face. It did not fall but cloud wanted it that way. He stuck his sword between its legs and did a vertical slash. It was a very sick sight. The thing was sliced in two. Blood was flowing everywhere and its inside was all over the ground. Aries closed her eyes and covered her mouth. The other one sencing Aries's weakness ran towards her. The thing didn't have a chance. I put out my katana and the thing ran right into it. This time I was the cause of a gruesome sight. I had positioned the sword higher then what I wanted and the things head was cut off.  
  
"Damn that was sick" I stated the obvious. I turned around and found Aries kneeling over some junk puking her guts out.  
  
When she was done throwing up she said "I hope something like that never happens while I'm around."  
  
"When you live in the slums of Midgar, you have a chance of seeing something like that everyday." Cloud just said while wiping off blood from his sword. "I wish I never saw the horror I've seen while in SOLDIER." Cloud said and bowed his head.  
  
"Well lets just get to my house" Aries said.  
  
"Alright" I replied. We continued to walk and ran into another set of monsters. They looked like worms with legs and a gaping hole for mouths. They were purple in color and had salivia falling to the ground from its mouth. There were five of them and all were equally ugly. One of them attacked me. It bite down on my leg. I was the most painful thing I had ever felt in this world. I looked down and saw that where the bite marks were was fizzling. I guessed the salivia contained a weak Acid. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I was out of the fight. I crawled away from the battle and could do nothing but watch. Aries ran forward and actually shoved her rod don its throat. The thing started to gag and struggled for breath.Areis then twisted the rod slightly and the thing died. I looked to my right and saw one of them sneaking up behind her. Cloud was busy with three other creatures and Aries didn't notice it. I decided I wasn't out of the fight yet as I remembered my mateia. I focused on it and cast FIRE on it. As I watched the thing burn to ashes I saw that Aries was helping Cloud she hit the thing over the head, but it wasn't very effected. Cloud then sliced off one of the things legs and just threw it into the rubble. Aries was having trouble with one of them. I was about to cast fire when she used the materia Cloud gave her. She then yelled out "BOLT!" and the thing then had surges of electricity run through its body. The thing then fell down dead. There was one more left and Cloud got rid of it by sticking his sword through its back.  
  
The battle field was covered with bodies but it wasn't as bloody as the other fight. Finnaly we made it to a village. It was very small and had alot of debris. As we passed walked into it we were about to pass a pipe when a man stopped us. He told us about a sick guy and after looking at him we saw that we could not do anything. Finnaly we made it to Aries's house.   
  
"I'm home, mom" Aries said. There was a woman in a chair at the table in the middle of the room. She trned her head towards Aries and then got up. She was around fifty years old and was wearing a green dress and an apron on also. She had brown hair that was tied up into a bun.  
  
"Finnaly your home. Where have you been?" She asked in a worried tone.  
  
"I was just at the church. Then I ran into some trouble but I was ok because I had my friends. This is Cloud and Ash" She said and pointed at Cloud and me.  
  
"Thank you guys. If she had been captured I would not know what to do." The woman said. This woman kept reminding me of my mom. I started to get sad thinking about her. There was almost one hundred percent chance that I would never see her again. I finnaly snapped out of it when Cloud started waving his hand in front of my face.  
  
"Sorry. I was just thinking about something." I told them.  
  
The woman then goes up the stairs for some reason.  
  
"So what are you two going to do now?" Aries asked curiosly.  
  
"... Is sector seven far from here? Me and Ash are both going to Tifa's bar there." Cloud said.  
  
"Is Tifa...... a girl?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." Cloud repied.  
  
"A girl... friend?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah that's right" he replied. When Aries heard that, what looked like a disapointed look came across her face but It went away before I was sure. "Well, that's... nice." she said not being able to hide the disapointment in her voice. "Lets see, Sector 7? I'll show you the way." She said. I knew Cloud would say something dumb and I tried to say something first but he beat me to it.  
  
"...Well, don't know... getting help from a girl..." I just had to roll my eyes. He is an idiot. Luckily Aries just pretended to be mad and then laughed.  
  
"A girl!! What do you mean by that!?" She said in a fake angry tone "You expect me to sit by and listen, after hearing you say something like that!?" She then walked to the stairs and yelled "Mom! Im taking Cloud and Ash to Sector 7. I'll be back in a while." Her mother walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Aries.  
  
"But dear... I give up. You never listen once you've made up your mind. But if you must go, Why don't you go tommorow? It's getting late." She said.  
  
"Yeah, You're right, mom." She said.  
  
"Aries, please go and make the bed." She said. As Aries was heading up stairs her mom walked towards. She looked at Cloud and then said "That glow in your eyes... you're from SOLDIER, right." She said   
  
"Yeah. Rather I used to be..." He said.  
  
"Will you guys please leave tonight. I am thankful that you helped Aries but I don't want her to go out there again. It scares me. I don't want her to get hurt." she begged. "Please dont tell Aries your leaving if you do."  
  
I bit down on my lip. Aries had offered to show us the way and we didn't know which way to sector 7. But the look on her face was hard to say no to. Her eyes had a pleading look in them. I put my hand on Clouds shoulder and turned him around. "We should leave. She obviosly doesn't want her daughter to get hurt. We can ask for directions from somebody. Lets just go." I told Cloud. He replied with a small nod. Both of us went up stairs. There were only two rooms and I volunteered to sleep on the floor. We said our good nights and me and cloud began to rest so we will be ready in a couple of hours.  
**************************************  
A/N:This will be in Cloud's pov.  
  
I woke up from a dream. I heard that stupid voice again. I could not tell before but now I could tell that it was female. I'll just have to wait to find out more.I also had a dream of my mother. I shook my head and got out of bed. I got up and walked out. Ash was already up.We tried to walk down stairs but the floor began to creak. Aries ran out of her room and when she saw that it was us she sighed with relief. After saying that we were just talking she sent us back. Ten minutes later I came back out and this time we tip toed out. When we made it out I looked towards the garden. I ran in and grabbed some flowers. After all, she did agree to give me some flowers. Out of one of the flowers fell a materia. It was purple and glowed dimly meaning that it was on its first level. I felt of it and felt its power run through my hands. It was a cover materia. I looked down at all of the slots on my equipment. My two on my sword had a ice and all materia. The one on my bangle had a lightning materia. I searched through my pockets and pulled out my gil. I had around four hundred gil and I nkew that had to be enough for a new bangle.   
  
"What you got there?" Ash asked curiosly.  
  
"A cover materia. It is used to protect your friends." I replied. "I just need to get a new bangle for it. I got four hundred gil and I plan on getting one."  
  
"Cool I got around six hundred gil. Ill buy myself one also." he siad. My jaw probably hit the ground.  
  
"How the hell did you get that much?" I asked.  
  
"Those bastards that I beat at the church was carrying around five hundred gil on them. I also got the other hundred from those monters we killed." he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and put the flowers into my inventory. I made sure to put them in a spot where they would be safe.  
  
We walked away and headed towards a store.  
  
*******************************************  
A/N:I know. I said it would have to do with the Coreno bastard but I got tired of making you people wait. I want to know why nobody else has read my story. But I am thankful that Scizor for reading my stories so far 


	8. Miss.Cloud and Miss.Ash

New friends  
By vincent valentine  
  
A/N:I come home from school and exspect that I'll have at least one review. But I got ten new reviews.~Wipes a tear from his eye~ Im touched that two people have my story on thier favorites list. And that Im scizors favorite author. I am gonna write you guys a really good chapter. This chapter is dedicated to all the readers out there.  
  
****************************************  
(Ashes pov)  
Cloud had bought the new bangle and had spent the rest of the money on Grenades. I got myself a bangle and then spent three hundred gil on clothes. I had tested out all the clothes and finnaly found ones that was comfortable. I had a pair of black sweat pants and a white T-shirt. I now had some new leather boots. I also got a belt that was specifically designed to hold a katana's sheath. I kept my hat and gloves but I got rid of my jacket. We got directions and headed out of town. We were about to enter the hole that lead to sector six when we ran into Aries. Both of us were surprized and I silently cursed myself for taking so long at the shop.  
  
"You guys are up early." She said calmly and just smiled.  
  
"How could we take you with us when we knew it was dangerous." Cloud replied. We both knew that she wasn't gonna go home so we didn't argue with her.  
  
"Are you done?" She asked. She didn't let us awnser cause two seconds laer she said "You have to go through the slum in sector six to get ti Tifa's 7th Heaven." She then ran into sector six. We ran along a demolished highway. It was a maze of concrete metal and trash. Along the way we ran straight into what looked like A giant ginger bread house. At first we thought it was nothing untill it shot a missle at us. All three of us were hit and it caused major damage. Then Aries had a red arua suround her. She began to float into the air and white light apear between her hands. She then let it go and the light surounded all of us. We were completly rejuvinated. As soon as I got up I ran towards it and slashed off its chimney. The thing didn't apear to like it cause then transformed. The thing started to attack like mad. We climbed up some junk out of the things reach. Aries started to cast magic on it. Me and cloud talked and got an idea. We both jumped off an ran at it. We both slashed at it at the same time. We made an X shape and flew into the air. The thing looked really hurt. It staggered towards cloud and we thought the battle was not over but when it fell down to the ground we knew we had won. We collected some money and a potion from the body.  
  
We walked on and finnaly made it to the door that lead towards. There was a play ground in front of it and we decided to rest.  
*******************************************  
(this will be in nobodys pov but will focus mainly on Cloud and Aries.)  
  
"I can't believe It's still here." Aries said while looking at the moogle shaped slide. She then climbed up and sat down on the top. "Cloud come on" she said and motioned for him to get over there.  
  
He walked over and then climbed up. He then sat down next to her.Both then looked out and saw Ash swingng on the monkey bars.  
  
"Your friend is rather childish" She said while stifleing a laugh.  
  
"He is lucky to be able to have a childhood. Most kids in the slums must grow up before they can have fun." He said in a grim tone.  
  
"What rank were you?" Aries asked. "You know, in SOLDIER."  
  
"I was..." He suddenly blanked out for a second then came back to reality."I was first class."   
  
"The same as him." She said.  
  
"Same as who?" He asked.  
  
"My first boyfriend." She replied.  
  
"You were... serious?" He asked.  
  
"No, but I liked him for a while" she repied and then there was a huge rumble in the back. The gate to sector 7 opened up and a carriage came out. it was purple and looked like the kind that ws found in the old west. It was being drawn by a chocobo and in the back was a girl in a blue dress. The dress was rather revealing and was the kind of dress a whore would wear but it seemed that she really didn't want to wear it. Soon Cloud reconized the girl.  
  
"Tifa. That was Tifa" Cloud said.  
***************************************************  
(this is clouds pov)  
Something must have been wrong. Tifa would never dress up like a slut. And she really seemed not to want to wear those clothes. I almost forgot that Aries was next to me until I heard her voice.  
  
"That girl in the cart was Tifa? Where was she going? She looked kinda odd..." Aries said before jumping off the slide. She then ran off after the carriage. I yelled after her to stop but she would not listen.   
  
Me and Ash ran after her until we found her in a small market place. I had heard about this place. It was wall market, known for its merchandise and its hookers. I knew we had to find Tifa quick before She is either raped or killed, or maybe even both. We started searching for her and thanks to some perverted old geezer at the honeybee inn we found out that she was at Don Coreno's mansion. After asking around I found out that this Coreno character lived north of the village. We were amazed at how big the place was. It was odd though. Some one rich enough to own a place like this, you would think he would live on the plate. I tried to get in but a man was guarding the door.  
  
"This the mansion of Don Coreno, The most powerful man in Wall Market. Look, the Don's not into men.So don't let me catch you around here again..." He said with his arms crossed. He wasn't that strong looking. He was fat and he looked like he was in his mid forties. We could probably take him out, but if we caused a comotion they could hurt Tifa. He then looked at Aries and his eyes lit up.He was looking up and down her body, examining her. He was definatly trying to imagine what she looked like without clothes on, but after a few seconds he snapped out of it."Hey, you have another cutie with you" He said. Aries then grabbed both of us by the collars of our shirts and dragged us aside.  
  
"Since you guys can't get in, I'll go take a look. I'll tell Tifa about you guys." She said. She started to walk to the door but I grabbed her by the shoulder.  
  
"No way you're going in there!!!" I said.  
  
"Why?" She asked stubbornly.  
  
"Do you have any idea what this place is. I even know that and I'm only fourteen." Ash said almost a little too loudly.  
  
"Then, what am I supposed to do? You want to go in with me." She said. She had a good point. Damn it. This is getting bad.  
  
"Well we are in a major bind." I said. Aries then started to giggle. I was getting mad. How can she be laughing. This is serious.  
"What are you laughing about?" I said. I would have screamed but I knew it would attract the mans attention.  
  
"Why don't you guys dress up as girls?Its the only way." She said while giggling uncontrolably.  
  
"WHAT!?" Both of us yelled. I knew both of us hated the idea but we both knew it was the best idea. I nodded my head and with a little reluctance Ash did also. Aries then ran back uo to the guard.  
  
"Just wait. I've got two cute friends I want to bring along" She said to the guard and then ran back to us."Lets hurry." She said and we all ran out of the place. We ran straight to the dress shop.  
  
It was smaller then I expected. I thought a dress shop would be bigger with all the women trying to look like whores here. There were about a dozen different kinds of dresses and almost 3/4 of them looked slutty. There was even one that looked like one of those school uniforms for girls(you know the real slutty ones with the short skirt). There was actually ones that looked decent, but they were all old and dusty. I guess they are hardly ever got chosen. While I was looking around I picked up on some of the conversation that was going on between Aries and the clerk. We had to get some old geezer from the bar before we could get a dress. I didn't really want to do this but I was willing to if it meant saving Tifa. When Aries was finished we went to the bar. Most of the people there wasn,t even old enough to drink alcohol. We looked around and found only one person who seemed that he could be the clerks father. We walked over to him and Aries started to talk to him. Somehow the coversation led to what the dress should be like. I told Aries to choose for me, but Ash said he was going to choose his. He was going to look his best so that way there would be less chance of getting caught. We all headed back to the shop.When we got there both of us tried them on and Aries said we needed some wigs.  
  
"I thought you would need some so I talked to my friend at the gym. You'll find alot of people lke you guys." The father said.  
  
"Huh." Was all that Ash said. He had a very confused look on his face.  
  
"What did you tell them Aries?" I asked hoping it wasn't what I thought.  
  
All she did was reply by saying,"What does it matter. We got a nice dress for you guys."  
**************************************************  
(This is from Ashes pov)  
We had been collecting all the items we needed.We did odd jobs for the people there in exchange for the stuff we needed.I had did my best to get some good stuff while Cloud got some really shitty stuff. We had all agreed that we might need some make up and the only place that was left to try was the Honey Bee Inn. Me and Cloud were able to get two membership cards after we "borrowed" them from two idiots(in other words they mugged them). Aries was the only one who did not get one, but she said since she really was a women she wouldn't need make up to fool them. When we entered two ladies greeted us. They were wearing outfits that looked sorta like bees but the top part of was a little too revealing. Me and Cloud had a talk. We decided we would have to get into the dressing room, the place obviously had make up in. We discussed it and decided we needed to get a room and wait till tonight when most everyone was gone. There was only two rooms left and we each took one. Mine was known as the group room. That did not sound too good.When I walked in I looked around. It was really colorful there. There was a huge bathtub and a king size bed. Suddenly I heard about seven sets of footsteps.I turned around and there was seven men clad in spandex. Not only that, six of them were holding hands.  
  
"Wazzup" One of them yelled out. I cringed when I saw that the only one not holding a hand was staring at my groin area. "Don't be so embarrased" the one who yelled out wazzup said. "Loosen up." All the men were panting heavily. "Let's wash off all our sweat and dirt together" When I heard that I got even more nervous. The guy only smiled. He then reached into his pocket and took out some bikini briefs, "Where these if your so embarrased." He held them out in front of me. There was no way in Heaven,Hell,or Earth that I was going to wear those. I jumped up and land on the guys head. I jumped from one mans head to another. I ran outside and decided to wait in the lobby for Cloud. I was about to go to sleep when I heard that some one had collapsed in the &$#% room. Wasn't that the one Cloud was staying in. I ran to the room and found Cloud lying down on the bed unconcious. He was being slapped by the man I had met in the room I was supposed to be in. I was about to help when Cloud woke up.I decided to leave. I did not want that man to see me. I hid behind a bush when that man left the room. When the coast was clear I went in.  
  
"I did not know SOLDIER members blacked out like that." I said while laughing. Cloud just threw the sheath to his sword at me. He was rubbing his temple. We waited in there for about an hour. I kept watch to see when most of the staff left. Only a few staff members were left. The security and the women who were to keep the customors "Happy". We snuck out and went into the dressing room and grabbed a case of make up. We snuck out and found Aries being surronded by men. We got rid of them when we showed them our swords. We headed straight to the dress shop where we put on all the items we got. Aries even got a new dress. I had a green silk dress with a blonde wig. I put on some sexy cologne and a diamond tiara. Cloud had a purple cotton dress and a dyed wig. He also had some cheap cologne and had a plastic tiara on his head. Aries had put the make up on our faces. It was an odd feeling. It felt like a mask. When we were both finished we walked outside into the streets. Me and Cloud both blushed as there was about a dozen different men wolf whistling. One man even had the nerve to hold out about 100 gil in my face and asked if that was enough for some "Fun", at least thats how he put it. He was really surprised when I gave him a punch to the face. I left him lying on the streets collecting dust. After that no one even looked at us.  
  
"Damn!! Your friends are hot,too! Come in, come in!!" He said while staring at me. I could just hit him also but I knew that was a bad idea. I just gave him a look that would kill almost anyone. But he wasn't staring at my face. "Three hot women coming through!" He yelled inside as the doors opened. I knew this was going to be one of the wost experiences of my life  
*************************************************************  
How did you like this chapter. I'll be busy writing the next chapter so be on the look out for chapter nine. Also you may have noticed both Ash and Cloud did an attack like in Crono trigger, X strike. I got the idea from playing My new Crono Trigger game. I already made up almost one attack for almost each character. I wont be calling them duel techs or triple techs like in Crono Trigger. I don't know what I'll call them 


	9. Don Coreno and Aps

New friends  
By vincent valentine  
  
A/N:Thank you scizor for telling me that. Anyway after going through writers block I am now back and ready to do buissness. If my last chapter had less details in it or it was writen poorly in some parts blame on the comunists living in my basement.  
**************************************  
(Ash's pov)  
  
As we walked in I noticed my surroundings. The place had junk all over the place and had some rather undecent pictures on the wall. There was a desk five feet away from the entrance. At the desk was a man in a grey suit. He has a scar on his right cheek that goes all the way down to his neck and dissapears into his shirt. His brown hair is tied back into a pony tail.He looks at all three of us. First at Aries, then at Cloud, then at me."Man,we got a young one here." The man said while pointing at me.  
  
"You got that right." The man who was guarding the door said. "I hope the Don goes for one of the other girls so we get this one." That did not sound to good. Being chosen by the Don did not sound to good either. I felt the hilt of my sword under My dress. I was ready to attack if needed. Somehow all three of us was able to hide our weapons, even Cloud's buster sword. The guard left and went back to the front, but not before touching my behind. I felt a small energy build in my body from anger. I looked at my hand and noticed it was starting to slightly glow red. I held my limit back and saved it incase I needed it later.  
  
"I am going to go and let the Don know you're here. Don't go wondering around." He then turned around and went through the entrance behind him.  
  
"Now is our chance" Aries said. We all ran up th stairs. We each check out a room. My door and Clouds door was locked. Aries found a door that was unlocked. in it was a set of stairs. The walls and almost everything else was made of stone. We walked down the stairs and everything was fine until I slipped on something. I took a tumble down the stairs and did not stop till I was at the bottom. I got up and dusted off myself and looked up. I saw a girl staring right at me. My eyes were slightly blurry from the fall. After my eyes were back to normal I saw that it was Tifa. I jumped up and ran to her. I gave her a big hug.  
  
"Ash!! Is that you!?" She said while looking at the dress. I began to blush a bright red. "Misty is going to be so happy to find out that you are alive." She then looked at the stares as both Cloud and Aries ran down the stairs. When Cloud saw Tifa he ran up to her and embraced her. He gave her a kiss. It probably would have gone on longer but she reluctantly broke the kiss. "Why are you dressed like that Cloud?" She said looking him up and down.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." He replied with a slight smirk on his face. She turned a shade of red I never saw before. I turned around a looked at my surroundings trying not to listen in knowing that it might get personal. Me and Aries both covered our ears but Aries tried to listen in.   
  
As I looked around the room, I noticed all the wierd items on the shelves. Most of them looked like they could do some major damage. There was some kinda thing in the middle that had a human shape imprinted in it. The legs were spread wide, giving away what it was used for. Man this coreno guy was sick. As I turned around I noticed that Tifa and Aries were talking. I tapped on Clouds shoulder and asked him what was going on.  
  
"Tifa and Aries just volunteered us to help get some information from Coreno." He said with a gringe on his face.  
  
"Does that mean we can take off these clothes?" I asked hopefully.   
  
"Sorry. As much as I want to, we have to do it as girls." He said. We both hated the idea.I decided since I have to do this, I might as well ask Tifa something.  
  
"Tifa. How is Misty and Brock doing?" I asked.  
  
"Thee doing fine. After the mission Misty went down into the hide out and cried for a hour and a half. Then she and Brock started to train really hard to get revenge on Shinra. Its amazing how strong they have got. They even learned this new attack. They both attack together and do some major damage to enemies. Jessie calls the attack a combo attack." she explained.  
  
"Hey!! Didn't we do something like that Cloud!?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, we just gained it or something. It was really powerful." Cloud said thinking more about the attack. It was true. We just did it. Maybe the same thing will happen again. We could not think about it anymore as we heard a voice from the top of the stairs. It was the receptionist.  
  
"You try and tell girls to do something and they will never listen!" He said and continued to grumble while going out of the room.   
  
"We better hurry before thay get suspicious." Cloud said. When I was walking up the stairs I looked around for the thing I had slipped on earlier.I found a bottle of blue liquid on the stairs where I fell. It was an ether. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. I thought about how Cloud had some kinda thing where he could keep alot of items in without having to worry about extra wait. I think he called it an inventory. They had them on sail at the weapons stores I saw but never thought I needed one. I guess I'll have to get one.When we got to the first door we came to the receptionist stoped and blocked the path. We all walked in.There was a desk near a door that was covered by some kind of curtain.The man at the desk was... to put it simply, ugly. He wore red robes that were about 10 sizes to small and only went to his waist. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a belt that went around his waist. He was very overweight and the belt could probably go around my waist five times. He had greasy blonde hair that was styled into a mohawk(is that how you spell it).His face was even worse. I can't even begin to describe his face. When we all were lined up in front of him he crawled onto his desk and stared at us. He was actually drooling.I looked down at my hand. It was glowing a bright red. I put it in my pocket so no one would see it. This guy was making me very mad. He treats girls like things that can be used and tossed away after he's done. I was glad Misty was not there. If she was I would have killed him now. But we needed the information. I just had to hold my anger till my next fight. He was now looking us over. He seemed to stare at Cloud and me. Did he suspect that we were men.  
  
"I have decided, My choice for tonight is....." There was a sudden drum role. Where was that coming from? Don then ran right up to me and yelled,"This young hottie!" My eyes went wide. I did not want this to happen. I looked at them witha look that just yelled "Get me the hell away from this guy." All they did was tell me to go ahead and get the information. I only agreed to do it if I could get away as soon as I got the information. As I walked in I heard Coreno tell his lackey that they could do what they wanted with the others. I felt my limit build up even more in my body. My skin began to feel like it was on fire. When we were in there I just stared at the wall. It was hard to try and contain it. Usually a limit is broke in battle and can be released as soon as it is gained. This wasn't even in battle and I had to hold it back. The fact that it was growing every time I got mad didn't help either. I did not even listen to what he was saying. All I knew was soon he began to feel up and down my waist. I just hit him in the balls and then kicked him in the face. I knew I blown my cover so I just tore the dress of and flung it on the floor. I was now in my own clothes. I drew out my katana and put it to his neck. I wanted to kill him right then and there but I knew I needed to get the information."A man!?" He yelled as he jumped back.  
  
"Shut up! Im the one doing the talking here you bastard!" I said puting my katana to his neck again. "What did your assistants find out? Tell me now or you will be in for one unpleasant experience." I then slid my katana down just centimeters from his flesh. My sword stopped right in front of his legs. He began to sweat bullets. He seemed calmer when I had it to his throat.  
  
"Ok,ok,ok, just don't do anything drastic. I made them find where the man with the gun-arm was. But that is just what I was ordered to do." He said while twitching.  
  
"Who ordered you to? And don't try anything funny." I said. To make sure I got through to him aimed the blade five inches down his leg and cut it. He looked even more nervous now that he saw I was serious.  
  
"It was Heidegger from Shinra! The head of Public Safety Maitnence" He said while trying to back away from the blade.  
  
"Did you just say Shinra? What are they up to? Talk or else you'll have a free sex change" I said and cut an inch closer then before.  
  
"Please anything but that!" He was more nervous that anyone I ever saw before." They want to crush a small rebel group called AVALANCHE and want to infiltrate there hideout. And they are litterally gonna crush them by breaking the support structure holding the plate." He said. He kept staring at the blade hoping it would not go any further.  
  
"Not the support structure!" Came a voice from my side. There stood Tifa,who was sobbing, Cloud, who was trying to comfort Tifa, and Aries, who was just staring at the gound.I walked over to them and assisted in trying to calm Tifa down."All my friends. Barret,Wedge,Jessie,Biggs, everyone. Damn it." She then punched the ground. We were all surprised. Usually she never cursed."We got to get back to Sector 7" None of us noticed Don flip a switch. The ground beneath us collapsed and we tumbled through a hole.   
  
All I could here was Don's deep troaty laugh all the way down and him yelling, "I hope you like my pet, Aps"  
**************************************************  
(Cloud's pov)  
  
My fall was broke by some foul smelling water. I got up as soon as I smelled the water. We were in the sewers. I looked around and stopped dead in my tracks as I saw to yellow eyes glowing in the dark. Suddenly a hand flew out of the darkness and tried to squash me.I jumped out of the way just as the hand came inches from my body.I drew out my sword and slashed the hand. There was a loud growl that shook the walls. Suddenly Ash,Tifa,and Aries were at my side. with weapons out and materia equiped. Ash suddenly flashed a bright shade of red. Everyone excpt Ash was blind for a few seconds. When my sight returned I saw the monster he called cindyquill was beside him. I expected it to send out its fire but Ash ran at the creature in front of us. He jumped up with his katana above his dead. Timeseemed to slow down as his body hung in midair. Cindyquill shot its flame at his katana. Ash's blade was on fire. Ash then brought it down on the thing. Its skin was on fire and it let out a yelp as its skin began to burn. Its arms wailed out in front of it and all of a sudden a huge tsunami came from behind it. Ash was just able to get his cindyquill into his ball. I watched in horror as Ash was washed down the sewer and out of sight. Me and the others were just able to hold onto a pipe. Aries was able to climb up out of the water out of the reach of the wave. She started to cast bolt spells repeadiatly while me and Tifa was being pushed by the force on our bodies. When the tsunami stopped I looked behind me and saw that Ash had been held back by some bars but he was unconsious. Me and Tifa were really mad. We both rushed at it. I stopped and held out my sword in front of me. I turned it around a quarter until it was flat. Tifa jumped onto it and then I pushed the sword up. She was sent into the air. I ran at the creature and sliced it hard. When I moved out of the way Tifa came down fist first into the monsters head. There was sickining crack as she smashed its skull killing it. The monster fell to the ground causing us all to fall to the ground from the shaking. We all cured each other and revived Ash. He was mad because he missed half the action. I think he was still energetic from his limit.  
*************************************************  
How did you like the new chapter. I think I am over with my writers block. Vincent Valentine is back 


	10. Train graveyard

New friends  
By vincent valentine  
  
A/N:Where the hell did that review come from scizor? What communist bastards are you talking about? Anyway, your right. Writers block is the tool of the devil. Lets all find the gates of hell and defeat satan. ~picks up a torch and goes off in search of the gates~. And I would like to thank my sister crystal for giving me the idea to kill satan.  
************************************************  
(Tifa's pov)  
  
I was devistated. The people of the slums could be dead already. I just walked along with Cloud next to me. I was then woke   
up from my train of thought by a sudden blast of water.I was on the ground in the water of the sewers. When I looked up I saw a turtle like creature. It had a spear in its hand and it was pointed at my neck. I grabbed the spear and broke it. I looked around. Aries and Cloud were knocked out and Ash was having trouble with five other of the turtle like creatures. The one who owned the broken spear was out raged. It shot water from its mouth and it hit me. I hit the wall of the sewer hard. When I recovered my eyes glowed red. I got up and ran at the thing. When I was five feet away I yelled out "BEAT RUSH." I hit it in the head in the stomach and in the chest. It fell backwards and passed out. It had cracks in its shell where I hit it. It was also bleeding from what must have been its nose.I looked towards Ash. He had chopped off one of there heads and left another leg and armless. He was having trouble with one of them and din not notice the other two sneaking up behind him. I ran at them and hit them with the back of my hands. Ash then stabbed the one he was fighting through the head.  
  
"Thanks, Lets take these assholes out!" He yelled and then ran at one of them. I followed his example and ran to the other. It swung its spear at my head. I was just able to duck before it sliced my head off, but it did manage to cut my hair clean off. I looked down and saw most of my hair in the sewer water. I was really mad. I never was the kinda girl to take better care of my hair more then my body but that did not mean I did not lie my hair. I ran at the thing and jumped up. I turned upside-down and grabbed the things head and balanced my weight so I would go over to the other side of it. When my feet touched the ground I pulled with all my strength and thrown it over my head and to the other side of the sewers. I looked around and found Ash on the ground. Somehow that thing was able to beat Ash. That meant it was all up to me. The thing was running straight at me and it had its spear aimed straight for my stomach. I jumped up and landed on its head and then jumped off. It was hurt but not down.It seemed to be driven by anger and was acting stupid. It seemed to be mad because its friends were killed. It sprinted towards me and let out a loud scream. I moved out of the way and hit the handle of the spear. It broke in two and left it without a weapon. It was now hand-to-hand combat and that was my element. I uppercutted it and broke its jaw to make sure it did not send anymore water at me. I did a round house kic to its head hoping it would kill it but the thing was still standing. It then punched my stomach and clawed my face. Its claws msut have been poisoness cause I felt my strenght leave me. I ran and reached into my pocket. I always carried a antidote incase I got poisoned. I stuck the needle into my arm and injected the green liquid. Maybe thats how that thing beat Ash. It must have poisoned him. I kicked the thing in the face. It then hit me in the face and sent me flying into the wall.  
  
"You bastard!" I yelled at it. I felt something sharp on my hand. It was one of the other turtles spears. I held the handle tight waiting for the right moment. Wathcing for signs that the enemy would attack, just like I was trained to. The thing then ran straight at me. It was two feet away when it was in just the right position. I put the spear in front of me and it went right through the turtles head. The fight was over. I had just barely won. I got up and walked over to Ash. I checked his pulse to see if he was alive and was glad to find out he was. I looked at his battle meter and saw that his hp wasn't going down anymore. The poison must not be fatal. I used a pheinix down on each of them and watched there eyes begin to open.  
  
"Damn it, I almost had that bastrad!" Ash yelled in frustration.  
  
"Well, just be glad you are alive." I said  
  
"My head hurts" Cloud said while rubbing his head. He got up and picked up his buster sword.  
  
"What happened to your hair Tifa!!!"Aries yelled really loud. I had forgotten about how my hair had got cut off in the heat of battle. I looked into the water. It was just clear enough to see that my hair was cut clean off. It was a little crooked but that could be easily fixed. My hair barely even went to my shoulders.I had always kept my hair long because my moms hair was long. It took along time to grow my hair that long.  
  
"One of those stupid things cut it off." She said while holding it back in a pony tail. She went over to the corpse of the thing that cut her hair off and kicked it. "Lets just go." I said sadly. That battle had taken up a lot of time and we had to move fast if we even had a chance of saving everybody. This time we ran down the sewers. We stoped when we saw something glowing yellow and found that it was a steal materia. Cloud gave it to me. He said that him and Ash had no more slots in there armor and weapons. Also Aries refused to even go near it. I guess she hated stealing. I had three slots. Two in my new glove and one in my iron bangle. My glove had a Cure materia and a All materia. I placed the new materia securly into the slot and then ran on.  
  
"The farther we go the more it smells like ass!" Cloud blurted out. We made it to the end of the tunnel and found a ladder. (I think its stupid to jump down a hole to go to the surface.) When we made it to the top we found that we was in the train graveyard. This place was in sector seven so we new that everyone was safe for now.We ran as fast as we could. It took along time to figure out to get through and I was getting worried.  
*************************************************  
(Aries pov)  
  
I hated this. I smelled like crap, my dress was torn, Shinra was about to kill an entire sectorfull of people, and I was now in a junkyard for trains and was having trouble keeping up with the others(I know, I know,Aries sounds like a whiney bitch. But just think about it this way. She may have grew up in the slums but she is pretty weak. Don't worry, she will get better as she travels more.) As we made our way through this maze I felt something touch my back. I turned around and found nothing. I looked in front of me and saw that the others were in front. I was getting freaked out by the second. I felt it again and this time when I looked around I saw a bit of white before it disapeared. I started to run faster and almost made it to the other but I was suddenly lifted in the air. I let out a shrill scream and started to kick and struggle against what was holding me. When I felt it let go I was happy until I relised that I was fifty feet in the air. As I fell I thought I was going to die. But then I felt something catch me. I looked up and saw Ashes face in front of mine. He put me on the ground and then drew his katana. In front of us was what looked like three ghosts. Cloud and Tifa were already trying to fight them but they couldn't even land a hit.  
  
"Whats going on?" yelled a very frustrated Cloud. Hiw sword just went through them.  
  
"They are ghost, physical attacks can't work on them." Ash yelled.(Ash knew this cause he had experience with ghost pokemon but it doesnt take a genius to figure out that attack shouldn't work)When he said that I started to cast spells on them. The ghost msut have been scared by magic because they ran off. But two second later out popped a monster. It had one eye and looked like a ghost. It was on a chariot and had a horse that looked like it was dead for a few weeks. We all started to cast spells except for Tifa who only had a cure spell . But she ran at it and grabbed at something. She had used the steal materia. She then smiled and handed me a rod. It had four slots and both ends were made of a strage purple and red metal(you can actually steal this from a moster there I just can't remember which). Then the monster sent a beam at me and everyone. We were all weakend and were close to pasing out. The beam also silenced us and we could not cast a spell.I would have passed out if it wern't for some energy keeping me awake.I used it to get me up. I was trying to reach for a potion to heal everyone but something stopped me. I put my hands in front of me and then a ball of energy appeared in my hands and it got bigger until it was the size of a basketball.It then left my hands and surrounded me and everybody else. All our injuries were healed and we were ready for more. We all ran at it and attacked. Cloud and Ash ran at the same time and attacked with there Combo Attack. I attacked the horse while Tifa did a jump kick and hit the thing in the head.  
  
"I thought physical attacks could not hurt it. I guess we were wrong about this one." Cloud said. Tifa's jump kick had sent it off the chariot and the horse was running wild. The horse ran away and into the ruble. We watched the monster struggle. Then it started to stand. It was on two legs that seemed to be made of dirt. We surrounded it to make sure it did not escape. Tifa punched it and the I hit it with my rod. Ash then slashed it and then cloud did the same thing. The thing then disapeared and then the thrre ghosts that ran away appeared in its place. They each faded into nothing and left several items and some gil.We walked on. There was junk blocking everyway to get into the train station. While Ash and me were trying to climb over it Cloud and Tifa kept staring at these two trains. They started talking while we just got tired. Then we got a shock when there was a loud noise. Tifa was driving a train engine into one of the cars. the car was then pushed into a pile of junk.  
  
"Thanks Tifa for making it harder to climb!!" I yelled. i was shut up when Aries slapped me."What was that for?"  
  
"Look what Cloud is doing" She said and pointed behind me. Cloud was driving a engine backwards into another car. Only he stopped before it moved. Tifa then climbed up a ladder that was attached to the car. We ran across the top and then jumped down. We kept on running till we was in the train station. We could here the sound of bullets. We were very alarmed and started to sprint.When we got to the pillar we saw that almost everyone in the sector was there. We looked up and saw sveral bright flashes and Barret firing like crazy.  
  
"It is a warzone up there!" One of the people exclaimed. There was a sudden smashing sound up above.  
  
"That was Misty's Super Smash" Ash said. When he saw several Shinra troops fall down He began to smile, "Show them who is boss he yelled. Then there was a another body that fell. It was a round chubby man with a bandanna on his head. He was shot in the stomach three times and there was a gash on his fore head. There was a sickening snap as he hit the ground. He was spitting out blood and then he started to stutter something.  
  
"Help ... Barret.... Sorry I wasn't... any help." He then passed out.  
  
"Can't you help him?" Ash asked with concern in his voice. Cloud bowed his head.  
  
"I can wake him up but the wound on his forehead probably injured the brain. Potions force the brain to heal the body quicker and if the brain is damaged it won't do any good. But I will try." He took out a phionix down adn revived him. He then put several potions on his wounds and watched. There was some kind of sizzling sound coming from the wounds. Nothing else happened. and soon he passed out again. This time he stopped breathing completly. All of us bowed our heads. Tifa punched the ground. She jumped up and then punched the air.  
  
"Thats it! Shinra has killed enough people." She then shoved her way through the crowd of people. When she got to the gate she kicked it open.  
  
"Aries will you go to the bar in town. There is a girl there. Get her the hell outta this place!" Cloud said.  
  
"I'll help. I will get the people outta here." Ash said."Tell Misty I'll see her as soon as I'm done."  
**********************************************************  
(Cloud's pov)  
  
As I ran up the stairs I heard Ash try and get all the people to leave. Most didn't even budge and one woman even tried to spray pepper spray in his eyes. She failed and he got clear of her. If it wern't for the situation I was in I would have laughed. I soon found Tifa. She was crying near Biggs. At closer examination You could see he was dead. I put my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Lets go.If we don't hurry even more people will die." She then wiped her eyes.  
  
"Your right. We'll get them for all they have done." As we ran we came upon a frightning scene.There was about twenty troops. They wore a strange red suit and had proppelors on their hands. We were hesitant to fight. But we knew we had to get up there. We started to punch and slash like crazy. I was sticking my sword threw several, even cutting off some heads. Tifa broke some of their necks, and even smashed the proppelors and throwing them off the stairs. soon there only two left. One of them had it's proppelors smashed. I took the one still flying.I kept slashing at it in vain. Since there was no others it was able to dodge. it knew it was being aimed at and was able to keep out of reach. When I slashed it attacked. I got on the defencive. It got on the ground several times to use its proppelor as a weapon. It even hit me several times. It rose up into the air and then charged at me.I jumped up and slashed. He just dodged and I hit the railing.When I recovered I saw red.I yelled out CROSS SLASH I ran at the guy too fast for him to react. I slashed him vertically. Then horizontally. Then finally diagonlly.I just stood there watching his body fall to the ground in pieces.I was shocked when I heard a scream coming from behind me.I turned around and saw the other guy knock Tifa over the railing.  
  
"Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!" I shouted. I stabbed the guy in the back and dropped my sword and the guys body on the ground. I ran to wear Tifa fell over and was releaved to find that she was holding on to a bar and she was still dangling. "Need a hand?" I asked.  
  
"Lets see I'm dangling off a bar over almost 200 feet above the ground while my friends are up there and the plate may come down any minute. What do you think Sherlock?" She said and grabbed my hand.We ran on again. When we were almost to the top we found Jesse. She was nursing a bullet wound.  
  
"Jesse, are you ok?" Tifa asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. I have applied a potion to my wound. It will take a few more seconds to heal but I'm gonna continue." She got up and dusted herself off. They continued to run up to the top. Neither knowing whether they will make it threw this.  
****************************************************  
Great. I finished this chapter. Next chapter: The battle with Reno. I know jesse dies in the game but I don't give a damn. I like her and I don't think it was fair that she got killed so early. Jesse is one of my favorite characters that wasn't a amin character. So If you don't like that shes gonna live you can kiss my ass. And if you got an idea for her weapon what should it be. I was thinking maybe she could use a dagger. Or maybe even a tazer. I like tazers. Tazers are cool!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. The battle with Reno, The flower girls o...

New friends  
By vincent valentine  
  
A/N: Curtis coming into the story in this chapter maybe. Hard dicision. Kick Reno's ass... leave Curtis alone till later... What the hell. I will decide later. I am hoping that this story gets 100 reviews. But the majority of my reviews come from scizor. But I don't give a damn. Its better then having no reviews. I also have those other people.This wil become a very long story.  
~/ means thoughts\~  
  
***********************************************  
(This pov will be from someone who is in the shadows watching the scene. Wanna know who it will be? Take a guess)  
  
I had been watching the events that had been going on for an hour. The two kids had been doing great keeping anybody from reaching the controls by stairs. The black guy with the gun on his arm was keeping the helicopter from getting close enough to drop anyone near it. I was rather impressed. I was only staring at this battle only because there was a rumor that the Turks would be here. I just hoped that a certain red headed pain in the ass would be here. I saw the red head girl get her mallet ready but stopped before it hit her target. She got really excited when A blonde haired man and two women came up. That was when they made the stupidess mistake ever. they let there guard down and the helicopter dropped a person onto the structure. When I saw a flash of red from the person I jumped out of my hiding place and jumped across the enourmus pile of junk.  
***********************************************  
(Barret's pov)  
  
I was about to fire at the Turk that had appeared but I was too late. He had made it to the control panel.  
  
"You're too late. Once I push this button..." He pushed a button on the panel and a alarm sounded."That's all, folks! Mission accomplished." He then looked at us with a smirk that made my blood boil. I was gonna blow that Shinra scum straight to hell until I saw the smirk disappear and replaced by a look of horror. That was quickly changed into a look of hate. I turned around and saw a man standing on the railing. I couldn't help but wonder how he did that. He was wearing a green coat that went to his knees. He Had black hair that went to his shoulders. The collar of his shirt was very high up and covered half his face. In his hands was a spear-like object. It had an axe-like blade near the tip. Both him and the turk were staring at each other.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" I asked the stranger that had appeared.  
  
"That is of no importance to you." he replied.  
  
"So we meet again Curtis. I thought I taught you a lesson last time?" The turk said, his smirk coming back to his face.  
  
"What, a lesson in cheating and sending innocent people to jail Reno?" He replied and then spat at the ground in front of the turk.  
  
"No. About me being the better turk." He said and then took his night stick off his belt.  
  
"This no time to settle a grudge. The pillar is about to explode." Said Jesse. She then ran over to the control panel and tried to defuse the bomb but Reno had sent a yellow beam at everyone and trapped us in a pyramid shaped barrier. I couldn't even move. Like all of my muscles had stopped working. The only thing that would work was our mouths.  
  
"Lets just settle this once and for all" Reno then typed something into the control panel "We have ten minutes for one of us to kill the other. Then this bomb will start up again." He said.  
  
"Fine by me." Curtis got into a battle stance."I have been saving something just for now. FIRE JUMP!" Curtis ran up to him and started to run around him at a very fast pace. He then jumped up and spun his weapon around and around again and again. He pointed the tip of his weapon towards Reno and shot out a huge blast of energy. It hit Reno with full force and then exploded. Reno was hurt but was still able to fight. He ran to Curtis and hit him with his night stick. On impact reno hit a button and shocked Curtis. Curtis jumped up and then slashed Reno's shoulder. He landed right on top of Reno's head. Reno fell down and Curtis just jumped off and landed near Reno. Curtis then put his foot on Reno's stomach and his weapon to his neck.  
  
"I guess you win... Maybe not." Reno then took his night stick and slammed it into Curtis's privates. Curtis dropped to his kness from the pain and Reno hit him over the back." I told you I was the better Turk." Reno said with that smirk of his.  
  
"I guess your right. But I'm not a Turk anymore." He then hit him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. The fight continued like this. Each getting the advatage for a while and then had it stolen. After a few minutes Reno looked at his watch.  
  
"Two minutes till the bomb starts up again. I got to go." Reno then ran up to the railing."Besides, looks like you guys will have to deal with my boss." He then jumped over the railing and landed on a helicopter. There was a black haired turk on it. I opened fire on him.  
  
"I would not do that. You might make me hurt my guests. He then grabbed hold of someones hair from behind him. He pulled her in front of him and showed her to everyone. "It was very hard getting her. She had a friend protecting her and we had to tranquilize him in order to get her.But our orders were to get the last remaining Ancient"  
  
"Ash!" Misty yelled.  
  
"He is now at the Shinra building. The president has allowed one of our scientists to experiment on him, that's probably what he is doing now." He said.  
  
"Bastard!" Misty shouted.  
  
"A young lady like you should not have a mouth like that." Tseng replied. The woman in the helicopter had yelled out something. Tseng slapped her hard and then shoved her into the back of the helicopter. I did not hear what she said but Tifa seemed to have heard it."It looks like the bomb will explode in one minute. It may sound on professional but I'll say it anyway. See you in hell." The helicopter then flew up vertically and then flew away from the pillar just as it started to explode. Curtis ran up to each of us and attacked the barriers.  
  
"Get the #$%& out of here now!" He yelled and then he ran up to the railing and jumped off. I ran to the railing and looked down. It was amazing. The asshole was jumping around the junk right out of sector 7. I looked to my right. There was hook that was connected to a wire. I grabbed it and then got on it.  
  
"Get over here! We gotta escape." I yelled. Everyone got on the wire and believe me. It was really hard to hold on but we escaped just before the thing exploded. As I looked at the debris that used to be sector 7 only one thing ran through my mind. Marlene...  
********************************************************  
(Ash's Pov)  
  
"Uhhhhhhhh... Damn it... I feel like I've been hit by a truck." I moaned. I tried to get up but something was keeping down. I looked down and saw that my hands and feet were strapped to a table. There was wires all over my body."What the hell!" I yelled.  
  
"So you awoke when I was just about to start the most important part of my experiment. It doesn't matter. I love to watch my specimens scream from the pain when I inject them with Jenova." A man in a lab coat said.  
  
"What the hell is Jenova?" I asked weakly.   
  
"You will find out soon enough." He then took out a canister of some green liquid and put it into a machine. he took a tube and attached a needle to it. He walked up to me and jabbed it into my arm violently. He then turned the machine on and the green stuff I saw earlier came out. When it reached my arm I felt a burning sensation run through my arm. It spread like wild fire and soon my whole body was tensing up from the pain. But the worst part was when The burning sensation reached my head. There was a sudden scream and I thought it was coming from outside the room but then I relized it was coming from my head. It ended almost as soon as it started. The pain began to increase and soon I was screaming. All I could think about was getting out of here.~/ Please get me out of here quick Misty.\~ I then passed out. The last thing I heard was a very evil sounding laugh.  
*********************************************************  
(Jesse's Pov)  
  
I was in shock. All my friends in Sector 7 were probably dead, and worse was that my best friends and fellow AVALANCHE members were dead. Barret was really mad. He even started shooting the ruins. Me and him both lost people who were very important. Although I flirted with Cloud a little, it was nothing. The truth was Biggs and me had been dating for at least a month. I thought for sure it would last forever, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. I just sat on a swing. The other two had been destroyed. Barret and the others were talking and Tifa said something that made Barret get excited. After they talked even more Cloud left. The others asked for me to go. But told them to go and come get me. I had an idea. When they left I started to gather some things. I got two peices of wood and a rope.While searching for the stuff I found a sense materia. I tied the two together into the shape of a cross. It took a little effort to put it up but I got it up. I took out my dagger and began to carve a message into the base. "This was erected to honor the lives of Wedge Johnson and Biggs Kenton. (thats the last names I am giving them) Both died trying to protect this sector and this planet. May there souls rest in peace." When I was done I began to cry. ~/I could have died also. I had been hurt and could have been still there but I got lucky. Wherever Biggs is now I hope he is happy.\~I just knealt there fiddling with my dagger and crying. I even considered suicide at that moment, but I knew Biggs would want me to continue. I then carved something else in the wood. "Their deaths will be avenged!"   
  
I took a deep breath and then just yelled,"You are going to get it Shinra!!"  
*********************************************************  
(Cloud's pov)  
  
I ran along the same road that Aries, Ash, and me took to get to the gate of sector 7. I just kept running ignoring any monsters. If any attacked I just blasted them with ice and ran. I had several things on my mind. I stopped when a hand touched my shoulder. I turned around and saw Barret.  
  
"Take me to Marlene." He ordered. Tifa ran up beside him and was followed up by Misty and Brock.  
  
"You're going to help Aries?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Of course. But I need to find out something first." I replied.  
  
"What do you need to know?" Misty asked.  
  
"About the Ancients" I said. Suddenly I blacked out and heard a very familiar voice.  
  
"In my veins courses the blood of the Ancients. I am one of the rightful heirs to this planet." The voice said. After it disappear I shook my head and tried to clear my mind.  
  
"Sephiroth...?" Was all I could mutter before I dropped to my knees. I felt to setd of hands grab my arms and help me to my feet. ~/ Why am I hearing his voice again after so many years?\~ I shook the thought out of my head and continued on. I just looked ahead. my eyes only set upon the road ahead of me. ~/ I am going to get to the bottom of this, once and for all. \~  
  
We finnaly reached our destination. The little cottage Aries called home. I walked in and found Elymra at the table. She looked up and stared me straight in the eye.  
  
"Cloud....... wasn't it?" She said while wiping away a tear."It's about Aries isn't it?"   
  
I bowwed my head and replied,"... She was captured by Shinra."  
  
"I know. She and your friend was here. Shinra found her here and tried to capture her again. Ash fought very bravely. You should be very proud of your friend.He kept the soldiers at bay until all of a sudden he passed out. Aries gave herself in for the safety of me and the girl she had with her." She said and then sighed.  
  
"Marlene! Listen, Marlene is my daughter. Can you tell me where she is?" Barret said after shoving his way through the crowd.  
  
"You're her father? How in the world could you leave her alone like that?" She asked.  
  
"Don't start that. Im always thinking what would happen if I die.I want to spend time with her, but I got to fight. 'Cause if I don't the planets gonna die. I'm gonna fight in order to make sure there is a future for her."  
  
"I'm sorry to interupt but I have some questions. Why is Aries being chased by Shinra?" I asked.  
  
"Aries is an Ancient. The sole survivor." Elmyra replied sadly.  
  
"...What did you say? But aren't you her mother?" Barret asked.  
  
"...Not her real mother. Oh... it must have been fifteen years ago... during the war. My husband was sent to the front. Some far away place called Wutai." She then let out a sigh."One day I went to the train station because I got a letter saying he was coming home on leave. He never came back. I wondered If something happened to him. But I was sure his leave was just canceled. I went to the station everyday. Then one day... I found a woman near the station. She was hurt badly and was on the brink of death. She had a little girl with her. You use to see this kinda thing a lot in the war. Her last words were,' please take Aries somewhere safe.' My husband never came back, I had no child. I was probably lonely so I took her home. Aries and me became very close. She loved to talk. She told me almost evrything." She smiles at this memory of Aries. "She told me she escaped from some sort of research laboratory somewhere. And that her mother had already returned to the planet, so she wasn't lonely... and many other things."  
  
"Returned to the planet?" Barret questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure what she meant. I asked if she meant a star in the sky. But she said it was this planet..." She laughed slightly "She was a very mysterious child in many ways." she then looked at a picture of Aries on the wall. "One morning when I saw her she just blurted out 'Please don't cry'. I asked her if something happened and she replied 'Someone close to you has just died. His spirit was coming to see you but he has already returned to the planet.' At that time I didn't believe her. But then I recieved a letter saying my husband died." As she spoke tears started to form in her eyes. Then there was a loud sound coming from behind me. Then the slamming of a door. I turned around to see that Misty had ran off. Tifa was about to run out to see what was wrong but Brock stopped her.  
  
"I'll go see whats wrong. She has known me longer and it might be better if I went." he said and then ran out the door.  
****************************************************  
(Brock's pov)  
  
I found Misty in the garden crying. When I put my hand on her shoulder she took out her mallet and hit me over the head.  
  
"Brock, I'm so sorry. I didn't relise it was you." She then put the mallet back into the magical place that no one knew where was. (I have always wondered where she put that mallet.) She then started to wipe away her tears.  
  
"So what is bothering you." I said after I got up.  
  
"I am afraid I might never see Ash again. He could end up like Elmyra's husband. That Turk said that they were going to experiment on Ash. Who knows what they will do to him. If we do find him alive he may have two heads or have a tree growing out of his back. I just hope to find him alive and normal." She then began to cry even more.  
  
"If we do find him and he looks different wouldn't he still be the same Ash on the inside." I replied hoping to calm her down.  
  
"Thats not my only worry. What if he becomes a brainless zombie or he acts completely different. Who knows what these scientist in this world are capable of." Misty said.  
  
"Lets just hope for the best. We should try to save him as soon as possible. If we get him soon he probably won't be changed very much. And we'll even make Shinra pay for anything they do to him." I said. I unstrapped my magic staff from my back and twirled it."I Promise that we will save him. He is like a brother to me.I won't let him die"  
  
"I just wish he was here." She then began to cry on my shoulder.  
  
"I do to." I said in a depressed voice.  
  
******************************************************  
(Ash's pov)  
  
"Puppet. Puppet. Wake up." Was the first voice I heard after I passed out. I woke up and look around the cell I was in. It sounded so close it had to be in the cell but there was no one there."Your defences are high. I can't even get into your mind, just yet."  
  
"Wh-who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"You will know soon enough my puppet. Until then I think you might want to forget this." There was a flash of red and I was sent flying into the wall. I saw a transparent figure in front of me before I passed out yet again.  
******************************************************  
(Misty's pov)  
  
I stayed in the same position for what seemed like hours, doing nothing but crying. I finnaly stopped when I heard the sound of a door slamming. I turned around to see the blurry figures of Cloud,Tifa, and Barret. I wiped away the tears from my eyes and saw that Brock had gotten up and was talking to Cloud. After a few minutes of talking Brock came back.  
  
"They say we are going to a place called Wall Market to get some information on how to get up to the plate." He held out his hand for me to get up.  
  
When we made it to the park we joined back up with Jesse after seeing the cross she made for Biggs and Wedge. When we got to Wall Market we split up to search for information. Barret went to the bar, Brock went to the gym,Jesse went to the resturant, Tifa went to the hotel, Cloud went to some person's mansion saying he had unfinished buisness, I went to the weapon shop. As I passed the hotel I saw Tifa asking the receptionist about the plate.  
  
I looked into the resturant and saw Jesse eating something and talking to this one guy. The next place I saw was the gym. Brock was cowering in a corner with three muscle heads surrounding him. There was a woman trying to get them off him but a blast of ice told me Brock just took care of himself. Then I saw the woman's face. I almost screamed. That wasn't a woman. That was a man. Brock and the crossdresser started to kick the muscle heads asses. I hurried up and left as someone flew past my head. When I was ten feet away from the bar I heard gunfire. I didn't even want to know what was going on. Finnaly I found the weapons shop. I asked a few people if they knew how to get on to the plate. No one had any idea.  
  
"Psssst!" came from behind me. It was the owner of the weapons shop. He took me in back. There was a tank and he started to work on it. "I head you need to get to the plate. I may no a way, but you will need batteries."  
  
"Why would I need batteries to get to the top?" I asked.  
  
"You will find out when you get up there." He then showed me three batteries. "It cost one hundred gil a battery."  
  
I had about 700 gil thanks to my battling lots of the monsters near sector seven. I gave him the money required and left with the batteries. Before I left the shop I saw something out of the corner of my eye. On the wall was a very cool looking mallet.  
  
"How much does the mallet cost?" I asked the cashier.  
  
"That thing has been here for a while. It has gone down in price. Hardly anybody likes mallets. pity. This is a good weapon. It costs 100 gil."  
  
"That is a pretty good bargain." I had gave her the money and sold my old weapon. I was going to miss it but the thing would be useless now. I ran out and looked for Cloud. He was outside of a really big mansion. I told him about the batteries.  
  
"I wonder what he meant by that." He said. Suddenly there was a sound coming from the right of the mansion. There were three kids.  
  
"Wanna see something cool?" A boy asked. We looked at eachother and decided it wouldn't hurt to look. When we got there we saw a wire going up. It was very thick and seemed to keep going and going.  
  
"I think we just found a way to the top." Cloud said with a smile. We gathered up everybody and met near the wire. Everyone stared at the thing in awe.  
  
"Can we climb this?" She asked while looking up towards the plate.  
  
"Yes it goes all the way to the top." Said one of the kids that showed us the wire.  
  
"Alright, then we climb this thing!" Barret yelled.  
  
"There is no way we can do this. Do you know how far it goes!?" Said Jesse.  
  
"It is still a way. Look at it. What does that look like to you?" Barret asked.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhh, just a normal wire." Brock said while scrathing the back of his head.  
  
"Well yeah, but to me it looks like a shiny golden wire of hope." Barret said. Everyone then fell backwards(like in anime when someone says something stupid).  
  
"That may have been a very ignorant thing to say, but this is the only way to save Aries." Cloud said while patting Barret's on the back,"and you need to come up with more materials." Cloud exclaimed.  
  
"Whatever, lets just go." Barret said and started to climb up. ~/I wonder how he climbs with that arm of his\~ I grabbed hold of the wire and started to climb. We kept going until we came upon a dead end.  
  
"Well looks like this thing doesn't go to the top after all. Now how are we going to get up." Brock said.  
  
I looked around. There was a place to put a battery near a proppelor.~/ I wonder......\~ I put the baterry in it and the proppelor started to move. As it started to slow down I took out the battery out so it would make a bridge."Come on guys. We got our way to the top."  
  
"Alright Misty!" Jesse cheered. We all crossed the proppelor and climbed through the debris until we came upon another socket. I put it in and another bridge was made. We went up and up. We saw a pipe swinging back and forth and I thought that might get us across but decided not to risk it, not yet anyway. We came to another dead end. I saw another place for a battery. After I inserted the battery a box opened. I waited for something else to happen but it never came.   
  
"Damn it. That was a wasted battery. What the @#$% are we going to do now that the @#$%ing battery is wasted." Barret cursed. I looked in the box and got a ether.  
  
"I saw a pipe that was swinging back and forth. I think we can makeit across on that." Cloud said and started to walk towards the pipe.  
  
"How the hell are we suppose to use that." Barret asked.  
  
"We jump on to it at the right time and swing across to the other side." Cloud explained.We each tried to get acros and it took us all a hour to make it across. After that there was very little trouble before we was in front of the Shinra building.  
  
"You should no this place really well." Barret said to Cloud.  
  
"Actually I have never eally been to headquarters." Cloud replied while looking.  
  
"Who cares!? Lets just go in." Barret said and was about to go in but was stopped by Tifa.  
  
"Wait a second! You're not thinking about going through the main entrance, are you?" Tifa stated more then asked.  
  
"What else does it look like!? I'm gonna kick some Shinra butt and......." Barret said before getting interupted  
  
"Thats not going to work and you know it!" Jesse exclaimed.  
  
"I say we bust on in!" I yelled. I wanted to get in as fast as I can.  
  
"I think we should try to go in this way. It's probably the fastest way." Brock said. "But since everyone doesn't agree I think we should vote. I choose the main entrance."  
  
"I choose the main entrance." I said.  
  
"Sneak in." Tifa said.  
  
"Sneak in." Jesse said.  
  
"Bust on in!" Barret said. After that everyone looked at Cloud.  
  
"I am not sure which we should go for." Cloud said.  
**************************************************  
(Clouds POV)  
  
~/Now everyone is waiting for me. Breaking in may be the fastest but sneaking in is the safest. Tifa would be mad, but so would Barret and I don't want to risk that gun pointed straight at my head. If we take to long Ash and Aries could die.\~ "I'm not sure if I'm making the right dicision but, I choose to break in." I looked around at everyone. Barret, Brock, and Misty looked happy, but jesse was glaring at me, but the way Tifa stared at me almost broke my heart, she looked very sad and disapointed. "Tifa, I'm sorry but I was trying to think what was best. Please don't look at me like that."  
  
"I know you were, I just thought my idea was better." Tifa replied.  
  
"Listen, if I get killed or anyone of us dies I'll let you dance on my grave. But lets try this way." I then kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Okay." Tifa replied.  
  
We went straight in and was stopped by the receptionist.  
  
"I'm sorry, but if you don't have an appointment, you'll just have to..." She didn't get to finish because Barret pointed his gun at her.  
  
"Don't need no appointment. this is an 'mergency! Anyone who don't want there face bashed in better git out of our way!" Barret yelled. I cringed at that. I knew that had to be a little to much. Maybe I should have voted on the other thing.  
  
"Its AVALANCHE" someone yelled. We looked in that direction to see several guards coming straight at us. They were easily taken care of and we head towardsthe elevators. when we were able to see them we ran. There had to be over eighty soldiers we decided to take the stairs.  
***********************************************************  
(This will be for humor. No ones POV)  
  
They went to the next floor. Cloud opened the door but promptly closed.  
  
"What did you see?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Two employes having sex." Cloud replied.  
  
"Thats sick." Misty said.  
  
"The worst part is that they were both males." He said.  
  
"I think we better go." Barret said.  
  
They went to the next floor and opened another door. They heard yelling from inside the room.  
  
"We will all have imortal life once we eat the forbiddin fruit of gettingsome! Lets go kill thirteen virgins inorder to open a gate to the garden." About two hundred people started to cheer.   
  
"Looks like we found a cult of somekind. I think we better run now." Tifa said.  
  
We made it to another door. Before we could open it out came four soldiers. they seemed to be high and were singing a very weird song  
  
(Sung to the tune of wannabe by the spice girls) "If you wanna be a soldier.You have got to kill. Kidnap lots of children. Take everyone's gil!" Then came another soldier and he was yelling something  
  
"I told you a hundred times, loco weed is for battles, not sniffing." He then ran off after those guys.  
  
"I think Shinra are very sick freaks." said Brock.  
  
Again they came to a door. They opened it and inside were very hideous monsters. Many had a soldiers body in thier mouth. They looked at us and started to charge. Cloud slammed the door and imprints of the monsters faces appear on the door. the a voice came from inside.  
  
"Oh my god. The monsters escaped. we gotta kill em." There was the sound of gun shots and then screams of humans. We ran up the next five floors.  
  
They came to another door. When they opened it they saw to people fight with chainsaws, useing them as sword. One of them cut off the others head and laughed evilly.  
  
They decided to stop and ran on untill they came to the end of the stairs.  
***************************************************************  
How was this chapter? I am trying to make the next chapter the last one in Midgar. I am not sure but I think this is the longest yet. If anyone think otherwise please tell me. 


	12. The rescue

New Friends  
By Vincent Valentine  
  
A/N: I am sorry to say this will be the last chapter.I am sorry about that. You must read this no more. ~dodges away from all the rotten fruit being thrown at him.~ Damn it. alright, geez. ~someone from the audience grabs him and ties him to a chair in front of a computer "Work bastard!" the man says. My hands are tied to close to a keyboard.~ I guess I'll see you later. HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
********************************************************  
(Clouds pov)  
  
After we ran into Shinra's more interesting members we made it to the 59th where we ran into robo guards.  
  
"Get the intruders!" Said one of the robots in a voice that seemed to be a buzz   
  
All of them ran at me and my friends. They fired out a stream of bullets that were almost impossible to dodge. In our efforts we got sepperated. Two of us to each guard. Jesse and me had one near a drop. It was huge hole the you could look down and see a set of stairs. (Have any of you seen that hole. I swear its there.) We kept running from the bullets. We tried to get to the others but the robot kept shooting at us. Finally I got the time to focus on my lightning materia. "BOLT" I yelled out while I aimed at the robots guns and was glad when the things arms exploded. Jesse then ran up to it and started to stab it. The thing fell over the railing around, but it took Jesse with it. I ran to the railing. I looked down and saw that the robot was still falling but Jesse had grabbed some object protruding from the side.  
  
"Help!!!!!" She yelled. I reached out my hands to grab her. When I had her hand in mine I started to pull her up but for some reason I fell over also. I grabbed hold of the object she was hanging from a second ago.  
  
"Help!!!" was all we could yell.  
*****************************************************  
(Brocks pov)  
  
That robot was giving me and Misty one hell of a fight. I had weakened the thing with a bolt spell and Misty cracked open the frame of the thing. Now it was around Misty's size and all its wires were showing. But now that the extra wait was off the thing was going real fast. Every time I sent a bolt spell towards it the thing would just dodge it. I thought magic couldn't be dodged. Misty wasn't having much luck either. Every time she brought the mallet down It would miss and leave an imprint on the floor.   
  
"Shit!!" was what came out of my mouth as the thing ran straight at me. It jumped up and then kicked me in the face.  
  
"This is going no where." Misty shouted.  
  
"I got an idea." I replied. I then put my staff in the air. I made a ball out of magic. I used the lightning materia to make it and I put the ball in front of Misty. She put her mallet over her shoulder and positioned it like a baseball bat. She swung and hit it with full force. The ball went flying faster then the robot could move. It connected and fried the robots circuits. It fell to the ground and then disintgrated. I then heard shouting. I ran up to this hole in the floor and saw Jesse and Cloud dangling over the edge. I grabbed Cloud and tried to pull them up but since Jesse was holding on to Cloud's foot I couldn't pull them up.  
  
"Misty, come here and help me get Cloud and Jesse up" WE both pulled on cloud and got him and Jesse up. We looked towards Barret and Tifa. The robot they were fighting was full of bullet holes and dents from Tifa's punches and kicks. Tifa Jumped into the air and kicked the robots head off. They obviously did well. They looked like they hardly had any wounds. Cloud looked through the body of that robot and found a card key level 60. We went into the elevator and swiped the card through the slot by the panel. We chose the 60th floor. It was hard to do anything in the elevator with five people in there, but we managed. When we got to the next floor we almost got caught by two guards, but we sneaked in before they could see us. We left that floor (sorry but I don't want to go through the pointless guards and pillars scene.) On the 61st we were in some kind of place where employes rest. Some were eating, others were just relaxing. None seemed to really care that we were there. Most new that there was a commotion in the lower floors, but they thought security would keep them safe. One even thought we were the repair division but it got us a key card to the next floor. When we got there it looked like we were in a library. In the northwest corner we found a office. Outside it was a wierd guy with a Mohawk (Is that how you spell it.)  
  
"How do you do? This is Midgar Mayor's office. Mayor Domino is in his office." He pointed toward the door. "I'm the deputy Mayor. If you should have a question just feel free to ask." We went into the office and were in front of a man in a tan colored suit. He was ba;d and skinny and seemed to hate being here.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, and who might you be?" Domino asked."You all must be those... Anyway, I'm the mayor of Midgar. Actually I am only mayor by name. The city and everything in it is run by Shinra inc." He got even madder. "My real job is to watch Shinra's documents. Me! The mayor! A librarian! Ohh......" After he talked a little more we found out we had to find a password. After getting some useful(yet expencive) tips. We went into the library to find the password.  
*****************************************************  
(Ashes pov)  
  
"So he has Jenova in him too?" said a fammiliar voice. It wasn't anyone I had met in this world so far. How could that be? My body felt like it was under water but I could still breath. I opened my eyes but quickly closed them. This wasn't water. I tried again and this time I was able to keep my eyes open. The liquid seemed to glow a gentle green. Almost like magic materia. It must have been mako.  
  
"Yes. But he doesn't have as much as you or the other thirteen." said the voice of Hojo. I looked at the wall I remembered had my katana on it. I looked at Hojo and wondered who he was talking to. The other person must be behind me or something. "I think that was the problem with the other thirteen. If it wern't for sephiroth being the strongest you two would be the best."  
  
"So he's my rival" he then muttered something that I could not hear. He then walked in front of me. I reconized him instantly. My eyes would have fell out of there sockets if that was possible.  
  
"No! It can't be!" was what I screamed into the oxygen mask.(Cliffhanger time. Don't worry, you'll find out who it is in this chapter. try and figure it out.)  
**************************************************  
(Cloud's pov)  
  
"BOMB! Bomb is the password." I said.  
  
"Correct, I love that word. I'm like a walking bomb. Well a promise is a promise. Here take it." He handed us a keycard for the 65th floor, and an elemental materia. He was about to tell us something more but we left. We had taken more time to find the password then wanted. We went to the 65th floor and did what we had to do to get the next keycard. On the next floor.It was a place with a large room in the middle. When we first got there the first thing Brock did was chase after a secretary. He stopped when she cast a weak bolt spell on him. It didn't do much but he got the idea. We turned a croner and saw several Shinra executives enter the huge room. One of them I reconized as the president himself. We ran to try to get to them but the door shut and locked before we could.  
  
"Damn!" Barret yelled.  
*************************************************  
(Ash's pov. I know that last part was short.)  
  
I sat in the cell I was in. Aries was in the cell beside me and we talked when the guard was gone. I got up when I heard the sound of the guard's boots. He was leaving.  
  
"Aries." I said.  
  
"Yes Ash?" She replied.  
  
"Remember when I told you the story of how I came here?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, you and your friends were transported here. Why you ask?" She replied  
  
"One other person was transported to." I told her  
  
"Who is that?" She asked.  
  
"My rival Gary." I stated.( Never thought that would happen)"I just don't know how."  
**************************************************  
(Misty's pov)  
  
Three people voluteered to go into the airduct to spy on president Shinra. Me, Brock, and Cloud. Jesse and Tifa were keeping watch, but Barret didn't go because he was to big to go thruogh.(I swear he shouldn't be able to go in there. He is way to big.) We kept going until we were able to look into the meeting room.   
  
"Wow. Who is that?!" Brock almost yelled but thankfully remembered to whisper. He was looking at the only female executive.   
  
"Shut up dumb ass." Cloud commanded.  
  
"We have the damage estimates for Sector 7." said one of the younger executives, "Considering those factories we already set up and all the investments, the damge is estimated at approximatly 10 billion gil." My eyes widened at that. Thay was alot of money. These people really are rich. "The estimated cost to rebuild Sector 7 is..."  
  
"We are not rebuilding." The president said.  
  
"What?" The young executive said.  
  
"We are leaving sector 7 as it is. And restarting the Neo-Midgar plan." He said. ~/That bastard isn't even gonna fix what he did in the first place\~  
  
"...Then the Ancients?"   
  
"The Promised Land will soon be ours. I want you to raise the mako rates 15% in every area." He stated like it was nothing. I was glad that Barret wasn't here cause he would start cussing.  
*****************************************************  
(Ash's pov. I'm putting Ash in here alot.)  
  
"How are you here Gary?" I asked while going through my third injection of Jenova, and my first injection of mako.  
  
"Same way you came here. I was on the other side of Cinnibar I think." He replied.  
  
"What were you doing there?" I asked.  
  
"After you beat me two years ago in the Johto League( that means Ash is a Pokemon master in my fic) I left to train. After a year of catching pokemon and battling trainers I left for Cinnibar to train and relax. I stayed there until the day of the errution. Since I was on the other side of the island which didn't have many people, I couldn't get to the boats on the side you were on in time." He explained.  
  
"Ok, but why are you with Shinra? I new you could sometimes be a jerk but I never thought you could go this low." I said.  
  
"How do you know Shinra's evil? For all you know that resistance group could be the evil ones." He said with a sneer on his face.  
  
"They are not evil. Shinra is sucking out the planet's energy. The reactors suck out mako and the planet will die when there isn't anymore." I said while glaring at him.  
  
"Hahahaha. How do you know this. Did they tell you this. Even if they do believe that, how do they know it also?" he said, his smirk getting even bigger.  
  
"Look at Midgar. It is a major wasteland. Other places have one reactor but Midgar has eight. There is almost no plant and animal life at all." I said. "Also you didn't tell me why you are with Shinra."  
  
"I was acting dumb like you when I first came here. I was found by Shinra shortly after I came here. I struggled, but around the time I got my fifth injection of Jenova I relized which side was best." ~/Jenova... Could that be controlling him. That voice in my head. It called me a puppet. What if it does the same thing to me. I'll fight my friends. Cloud, Tifa, Brock, Misty..... Oh shit!\~  
  
"Gary. Jenova is controlling you. Haven't you heard those voices?" I said in a paniced voice.  
  
"Hojo told me that was the voices of the planet. Jenova is a Cetra and the Cetra have the power to comunicate with the planet. Since we have her cells in us we can do that to." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing.  
  
"No! Jenova is trying to control us! It called me a puppet. It already has a hold on you. Don't you see? She's blinded you and because of that you believe Hojo! Fight her Gary." I shouted.  
  
He seemed to be considering what I said. Then he got mad. "Shut up now! You just want me to listen to you so I won't become powerful. You just want to become better then me. Just like before. You already became pokemon master. Isn't that enough for you!?" He yelled in my face. He then hit me in the face.  
  
I ignored the pain. "Gary! You think that I want you to be second best. You just want to be better then me at everything. That is your weakness, she is using that weak....." I was interupted when he grabbed an axe from his belt and swung it at me. It was aimed at my face and I was just able to lean my head to my left enought for it to miss by centimeters.  
  
"That's enough Gary!" Came a voice. It was Hojo. "I can't leave you alone with him it seems. Gary please leave while I do my experiments." He then walks up to me. "How are you doing?" He said looking at the right side of my head to see if nothing is hurt.  
  
"I know that Jenova is trying to control us. It may have worked on Gary, but it sure as hell won't happen to me!" I yelled. I then spit in his face.  
  
"You are rebellious also." He wiped the spit from his eyes. "You'll break sooner or later." He then took out the tubes from my body. "I'll leave you here for a while." He then walked over to the other side of the room,but stopped when I started to yell profanities at him. He walked back over and injected me with something. I started to get sleepy, but before I fell asleep I heard several fammiliar voices. I turned my head to see Misty's face before I fell asleep.  
******************************************************  
(Hojo's pov. I know he's a S.O.B. but I wanted to make my story interesting so I put his pov up.I won't do it again. Unless needed.)  
  
I stared at those intruders. ~/How dare they interupt my experiment.\~   
  
"Ash, Aries!" The blonde man yelled. I smirked.  
  
"Oh, is that there names? What do you want?" I said  
  
"We are taking them back!" He yelled. I only shook my head.  
  
"Outsiders...." I sighed. ~/ They never learn.\~  
  
"Shoulda noticed it earlier, you....." The black man began but I interupted him.  
  
"There's so many frivolous things in this world."(I still don't know what the fuck that has to do with what Barret was going to do or even what Barret was going to say.) Both men moved towards in Offensive stances. "Are you going to kill me?I don't think you should. The equipment here is extremely delicate. Without me, who could opperate it? Hmm?" I said with a victorious smile on my face.  
  
"Ugh." The blonde groaned.  
  
"Now, bring in the specimen." I yelled to my assistant. He started to type in the commands and the elevator that connected the two holding cells on this floor and the one below it. I grinned when I saw the huge red lion like creature come up through the bottom of the cell.  
********************************************************  
(Brock's pov)  
  
~/That bastard! How can he do things like this\~ was what went through my mind as I watched that red creature got into what looked like an offencive stance. I felt my anger get higher and higher. All I could do was stare at him while he laughed like a maniac. Suddenly I saw red. I could not see any of the rest of the world. All I could see was Hojo. I felt for my pokeball. I hadn't even touched any of them since we got here. I missed all my pokemon. Unlike Ash I still had all of my pokemon ( I don't know exactly what pokemon he has in the Johto shows because I haven't been watching it much. I hardly have time to watch tv with me writing stories and playing FFX. I'm gonna say he has Steelix, Pineco, Graveler, Ninetails, and Crobat. I know he has Crobat and Pineco but I don't know about the others. I'll try and catch up.) I grabbed one and threw it towards Hojo. It landed behind him and opened up to reveal Ninetails. "BREEDER'S CARE" was what I yelled out. Ninetails started to glow orange and change in shape. It took on a human like shape. It had it's original white fur all over it's body but had bright red fur in certain areas which made it look like it was wearing a bikini. It still had it's fox like head which had what looked like seven of it's tails growing from the back of it's head. It also had a tail coming from each arm.  
  
"Did Ninetails just evolve?" Misty asked.  
  
"I don't know. I thought Ninetails was a fully evolved pokemon. Maybe something in this world changed it's DNA." I replied. "Let's see what attacks it does." As soon as those words left my mouth it charged towards Hojo and kicked him outta of the way and sent him into a wall. "Attack the cell." The thing jumped into the air and came back down in position for a kick. Before it kicked the cell it's body was surounded by a wall of flames. When it hit the cell a charge of electricity went through it's body and the new pokemon was sent flying straight back towards me. I got out my pokeball and was just able to recall it before it hit me.  
  
"You should have known I would put up something to protect the cell. Any living thing that hits that cell get electrified." Hojo stated.  
  
"Yeah well then I can still attack!" Barret yelled. He started to shoot at the locks on the door. The inside of the cell began to glow a bright white. No one could see what was going on inside. Hojo ran towards the cell and tried to look inside while he kept mumbling about his specimens. When the light cleared the door opened and the red creature attacked Hojo ~/Maybe that thing isn't so bad. Lets just hope it doesn't attack us.\~ While Hojo and that creature Cloud went in and got Aries. Before he got out the elevator started to move again.  
  
"The elevator is moving." Cloud said. Hojo got out from under the attacking creature.  
  
"Thats no ordinary specimen. This is a very ferocius specimen!" Hojo yelled while avoiding the claws of the creature. The creature stopped and got off of Hojo and looked towards the cell.  
  
"He is rather strong. I'll help you." The lion like creature said in a calm voice.  
  
"It talked!" Tifa exclaimed.  
  
"I'll talk as much as you want later, Miss." It replied. Cloud ran out of the tube when a roar sounded from the elevator.  
  
"Me, him," Cloud pointed towards the creature,"Brock, and Tifa will fight the specimen. The rest of you go help Ash." He then pointed to the place where Ash was strapped to.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked.  
  
"Hojo has named me, Red XIII. A name with no meaning whatsoever to me. Call me whatever you wish." It said.  
  
"That number has to go. A number is not a good thing to be known by. How about just Red(That is what I called him)?" I asked.  
  
"Red is fine with me." It replied.  
  
"Here it comes!" Cloud yelled.  
*********************************************************  
(Red's pov. I will refer to Red XIII as just plain old Red)  
  
I stood in front of the monster known as HO512 and it's slaves. It's species always took a slave at birth. If it is strong it may get another. And If it is a superior to most of it's kind it will get three. I still wonder how Hojo got one with three slaves. I lunged towards HO512 ignoring it's slaves. The other three attacked the slaves. ~/They are waisting time. The beast will just revive his slave.\~   
  
"Stop! Take out the main guy and it will take it's slaves with it." That got them doing the right thing. I jumped into the air above the HO512 and cast FIRE ALL on it and it's slaves. The blonde slashed at the beast's chest and the woman I believe was called Tifa did a jump kick to it's face and the teenager named Brock let out a monster from a red and white ball. The monster shot a fireball at the monsters. It hit the slaves and destroyed them and continued on but the slaves took most of the impact. HO512 kicked Brock's monster away. I jumped onto the monsters head and started to tear at it. It grabbed me and threw me across the room. It then swung it's arm at Tifa and sent her flying right towards me and I was to weak to move outta of the way. When we got up both of us were glowing. Tifa was the first to perform her limit break.   
  
"BEAT RUSH" she yelled before doing an impressive combo of punches and kicks. She then yelled out "SUMMERSUALT" and kickflipped off of the things chest. It looked pretty weak. I used sense on it and found out my limit break would probably finish it off.   
  
"SLED FANG" I yelled and started to charge towards it. I started off slow and got faster and faster. Finally when I got enough energy I linge foreward and went right through HO512's chest.  
*********************************************************  
(Misty's pov)  
  
~/What had that monster done to you.I just wish you would open your eyes so I could see that your ok.\~  
  
"Come on! We are going to have to carry him until he wakes up." Barret yelled.  
  
"I wonder how the others are doing, it sounds like the battle has stopped." Jesse said. I looked over towards where the battle had taken place to see that the red lion like creature had gone right through the monsters chest.  
  
"That's not a pretty picture." I mumbled.   
  
"And nethier is Barret in the morning." Jesse with a slight giggle.  
  
"You got a point there." I replied.  
  
"What do you Hojo did to him? I was expecting to find him with an extra limb or green skin." Jesse said while picking him up by the leg while I got the other.  
  
"I don't know. I just hope that nothing did happen to him. Barret come on. Grab his arms. You want to get out of here but you won't move your lazy ass!" I yelled at Barret.  
  
"I sometimes wish you never even left the shithole you call a planet." Barret grumbled.  
  
"I wish I was back at my home to. I bet Brock and Ash feels the same." I yelled, took out my mallet and hit him over the head hard enough to get the message through but not hard enough to knock out the strongest person here at the moment."Now lets get Ash out of here." Barret grabbed hold one of Ash's legs and Aries got the other.  
  
"Lets get down there." Barret said while motioning for us to move to where the others were waiting.  
  
"How is Ash doing?" Brock asked while recalling his pokemon.  
  
"He seems ok. It is amazing that they didn't remove his pokeballs from his belt." Jesse said while laying Ash down. Before we could lay him all the way down he started to groan.  
  
"Look like your friend is waking up." Said the the red lion like creature. When he spoke Aries began to get nervous. "I'm sorry about before. I was trying to throw hojo off guard."  
  
"What are you?" Barret asked.  
  
"An informed question. But difficult to answer. I am what you see." It said. Almost everyone had confused faces. The only one who didn't was Ash who was unconsious. "...You must have many questions, but first, lets get out of here. I'll lead the way."  
  
"Don't you think eight people and a ughhh..... whatever will get noticed. Also the fact that one of them is knocked out." Tifa stated.  
  
"Don't worry about that. Damn my head feels like it's been pounded by a brick." said a voice that made us jump. We turned around to see Ash sitting on the floor rubbing the back of his neck. "How you guys doing?" He then looked up and I let out a ear piercing. "What!?" He said.  
  
"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Brock said while just staring at Ash's face.  
  
"I haven't even been near a mirror. Why?" He said in a confused look on his face.  
  
"Here." Aries said and handed him a compac mirror.  
******************************************************  
(Ash's pov)  
  
"SHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" was all that could come from my mouth. My eyes were glowing. not only that but they were a bright green instead of my usual brown eyes.  
  
"They must have fused with mako." Cloud stated. ~/I did get mako injected in me with Jenova. I wonder if they did anything else.\~ I stood up and looked around. My eyes were alot more focused. I looked around for my katana. When I found I checked my materia. Everything was in place.  
  
"Lets get the hell outta here." I commanded. "I will tell you everything that happened to me after we leave. Everyone got there materia ready."  
  
"We have a whole shit load. Why don't we split the materia up." Barret suggested.  
  
"Hey I think the genius came up with a good plan. Give the man a prize!" Brock said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Shut up you @#$%^%!" Barret said while pointing his gun at Brock chest.  
  
"Stop it. Barret did come up with a good idea." Jesse said. "What materia do we have."  
  
"Is it ok If I keep my own?" Red said.  
  
"Since you will be leaving as soon as we escape, I am ok with it." Brock said.  
  
"It is true, he isn't part of the group so he should keep his own materia." Aries said.  
  
"When were you part of the group anyway." Tifa said.  
  
"I want to join. I have lived in Midgar all my life and I have watched some thing I wish never even happened. If I join you I might be able to stop some of the things in the world." Aries explained.  
  
"She can join. Anyone who wants to protect the planet can join." Barret said.  
  
"Lets get back to the materia we have." Misty commanded. "I have a ice materia and an elemental materia."  
  
"I have lightning and a poison materia I found." Brock said.  
  
"I have fire." I said.  
  
"I have sence and fire" Jesse said.  
  
"Cure,Steal,and all." Tifa said while holding up her glove.  
  
"Lightning, all, ice, and cover." Cloud said.  
  
"I got an enemyskill I just found but it's useless right now." Barret said.  
  
"I got a cure." Aries said.  
  
"Looks like we all got some good materia to help. Lets just go." Barret yelled."Jesse,Cloud, and Tifa are in a group. Ash, Misty, and Brock are together. And finally Aries, Red, and I will also go. Go to seperate elevators and we will meet up on the first floor." After that we all left and went to seperate floors. I let brock lead and I followed him keeping in step with Misty.  
  
"I don't think I will be able to go home even if we find a way." I said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Misty questioned.  
  
"I have changed to much. They did something to me that probably will change my life forever."  
  
"What did they do anyway?"  
  
"They injected me with the cells of what is suppose to be an Ancient. But so far I believe otherwise. Also there is another who is injected also."  
  
"So, its not like you know the other guy personally."  
  
"Actually, I do"   
  
"How is that possible?" She questioned and stopped.  
  
"Hey why did you guys stop?" Brock asked.  
  
"Just be quiet." Misty said. "Now tell me who this guy is." She commanded.  
  
"Gary also was on Cinnibar Island when it errupted." I said in a gloomy voice.  
  
"Shit don't tell me hes here also." Brock said now that he was in on the conversation.  
  
"Yes and they is injected him with those cells also and they have made him even stronger."   
  
"This is getting confusing. Lets get out of here and then work out the details." Brock said. We hurried and got into the elevator someone came in. I turned around and was face to face with Gary.  
  
"Hows it going Ashy boy?" He said more then asked. He held up a green materia and muttered something. All three of us were then comepletly stopped in time. "I love time materia. It can speed someone up, slow someone down, or even stop them all together." He then motion to someone behind him and four guards came in and dragged us away.  
*************************************************  
(Barret's pov)  
  
Red and I were now being pushed forward towards the top of the stairs that led to the 70th floor. I knew I was going to come face to face with the president again. The worse part was that they had detatched my assualt gun from my arm. As we made it to the top of the stairs I could here the sound of opera music. When I could see over the stairs I could see the scum turn off the music. I looked to my left and saw the others getdragged in also.  
  
"You all got caught, too?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Hey where is Aries?" Misty questioned. It was true, Aries was not here.  
  
"In a safe place." Was the presidents reply. He stood up and moved from behind his desk."She's the last surviving Ancient. Don't you know? They called themselves the cetra, and lived thousands of years ago. Now there just a forgotten page in history.  
  
"Cera... That girl, is she a survivor of the cetra?' Red questioned.  
  
"Cetra, or the ancients will show us the way to the 'Promiced Land.' I'm expecting a lot out of her." He replied  
  
"The Promiced Land? Isn't that just a legend?" Red asked.  
  
"Even so, it's just too appealing to not to pursue." The bastard said."It's been said the Promiced Land is very fertile.... If the land is fertile..."  
  
"Then there's gotta be mako. " I said. I then started to struggle against my cuffs.  
  
"Exactly. That is why our money sucking is a necessity." He said with a sneer. "The abundant mako will come out on its own. That is where Neo-Midgar will be built. Shinra's new glory..."  
  
"@$#^%! Quit dreamig. No way a mother@#$%^& like you will get the Promiced Land while I'm around!" I interrupted. All the president dd was laugh.  
  
"Oh really, don't you know? These days all it takes to make your dreams come true is money and science. Well thats all for our meeting." He then snapped his fingers. A bald Turk came in.  
  
"Come on. Outta his way!" He said.  
  
"Hold it. I have a few words to say to you." I said while trying to get to the president. The turk just started to push me back.  
  
"If you need something else..... talk to my secretary." I heard him say before I was dragged off.  
*****************************************************************  
A/N: Hello again. I was hoping on getting the guys outta midgar but I wanted to get this chapter out. Next chapter will be the last time in midgar. 


	13. Prison Break

New Friends  
By Vincent Valentine  
  
A/N: Don't worry. He will be in the whole thing. Like I would put him in for one chapter and leave him there. That would confuse everyone. Put one guy in and not even giving him a plot. Anyway I got a very cool idea for him. Anyway I am still tied up and I am being spoon fed applesause.   
******************************************************  
(Jesse's pov)  
  
"1,000,987... 1,000,988... 1,000,989... 1,000,990... Shit I lost count!" Brock yelled.  
  
"What were you counting anyway?" I asked in a annoyed voice because he had been conting for I don't know how long.  
  
"How many little dots are on the ceiling. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9..."  
  
"Shut up!" Misty yelled from the other cell. "Why did Shinra put ceiling tiles up in the prison cells instead of just concrete?"  
  
"Because they are bastards." Barret stated from his and Red's cell.  
  
"He has got a point there." Ash said from the same cell as Misty. After he said that there was a sound that sounded suspiciously like a slap and Ash yelped.  
  
"What was that for?" Ash screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry I just feel angry."   
  
"Sounds like someone is on that time of the month." Brock said and was dilivered a hard slap from me.  
  
"Wait till we get out of here. You are gonna get far worse then a simple slap." Misty shouted.  
  
"I'm going to sleep. Wake me up if you have an idea to get out of do get out." I then fell asleep in a matter of minutes.  
*******************************************************  
(Still Jesse's pov only this is like an hour from the last part.)  
  
I felt something touch my lips. At first I thought it was a dream but then I opened my eyes and I saw Brock with his eyes closed kissing.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing!" I yelled.  
  
"You said to wake you up when we get out and Cloud opened the door. What better way to wake a maiden then to kiss her." Brock said.  
  
"Well I don't think a toad was suppose to wake up the maiden." I then punched him into the wall and he passed out. "There is someone who needs to be revived in there." I said as I walked out.(This is no hint to a future couple. Brock was just being Brock.)  
  
Barret, Brock, and Misty stayed at the cells for a bit longer and would catch up later. Barret said he would clean up there, Brock was still weak from my punch, Misty just wanted to deliver more pain to Brock.( Brocks in deep shit. heheh)  
  
Me, Red, and Ash went ahead while Cloud, Tifa, and Aries took out some of the monsters.  
******************************************************  
(Misty's pov)  
  
"What was that about my time of the month? You are not supposed to say stuff like that in front of women." I then hit him in the face with my mallet. Barret was just able to duck before Brock crashed into him.  
  
"Do you guys want all of Shinra after us?" Barret asked. "If you want to get out alive be quiet."  
  
"Alright. But when we get out I am going to hurt you so bad not even a Pheniox Down will revive you." I stated.  
  
"This is going to be a long night." Barret mumbled.  
****************************************************  
(Red's pov)  
  
"The jenova specimen is gone. I thought that thing was just a corpse? Did it do this?" I asked no one in particular.  
  
"Jenova is a corpse!? They put the cells of a dead thing in me!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry Ash. It doesn't seem to be effecting you in anyway except those eyes of yours." Jesse told him.  
  
"It's not that I am worried about it harming me, it's the fact that it is dead that creeps me out."  
  
"There might be a cure for you anyway. I hope Hojo didn't put to much in you. I have seen plants, creatures, even humans be exposed to high amounts of jenova, and all turned out bad in the end." I said "Hojo was a mad man who didn't care about what he was experimenting on. He would probably test stuff on his son if any woman could get close eough to spawn his child witout getting killed."  
  
"What did he do to you?" Jesse asked me.  
  
"I haven't quite figure it out. I am usually shot by a tranquilizer dart and put to sleep before getting tested on. I have shown no signs of difference yet. I believe he was trying to create more of my kind."  
  
"He killed so many. How can he stand himself?" Ash whispered so low only I could here him. Then he doubled over in pain.  
***************************************************  
(Ash's pov)  
  
  
  
~/Get out of my head\~  
  
  
  
~/You will never control me. Why are you doing this?\~  
  
  
  
~/No!!!! It can be stopped. Shinra will be destroyed.\~  
  
  
  
~/No way. I am no ones slave.\~  
  
Then visions of me killing all of my friends flashed through my mind.  
  
~/NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!\~ I then forced her out of my head.  
***************************************************  
(Jesse's pov)  
  
"Looks like he has stopped struggling, but he is knocked out. I could revive him with a Pheniox Down. The problem is I don't have one on me.Why don't you go on and I'll wait for one of the others to come and see if they have a pheniox down." I told Red after checking Ash.  
  
"I will. You just watch after him. I Believe this is Hojo's doing." Red replied.  
  
"I hope not."  
***************************************************  
(Cloud's pov)  
  
We had just passed up Jesse and was glad I had a pheniox down on me. They were still there because Ash was still tired. We met up with Red on the next floor and he said he was staying to check out some things on that floor. There was blood all over the place and it seemed to lead up to the next floor. When I made it to the top I heard the umistakable sound of a gun getting loaded. Next second I was looking down the barrel.  
  
"All of you get up here and line up and all I might do is just put you back in your cell." Said a light baritone voice. We did as he siad and got up. There was two normal Shinra guards and a guy in a black trenchcoat and cowboy hat."No one gets away when a first class SOLDIER is after you." The guy said in a cocky voice. He had a face that would make almost any woman melt. His only flaw was the scar going down his left eye."You did this didn't you?"  
  
"No. We were in our cells when this happened." Tifa said.  
  
"Liar. You AVALANCHE scum are the only ones dumb enough to do this." He then hit Tifa over the head with the but of his gun. I began to reach for his neck but A pair of hands stopped me. I looked back to see a Shinra guard holding me. I tried to get out but the guy put hand cuffs on me. He then did the same with Aries. The cuffs started to electrocute me and I could not move because of the unbearable pain. All I could do was stare at the SOLDIER. Then a yell of pain came from the guard to the right. He had a spear-like weapon going through his stomach. I knew that weapon. A shadowy figure jumped down and landed on the other guards shoulder. The figure turn around and caused a sickening sound to come from the guards neck. Before the soldier fell to the ground the figure flipped to the ground. It turned around and it was none other then Curtis.  
  
"So we meet again." He said to the guy in the trench coat.  
  
"You!!! Your the one who gave me this!!!" He then pointed at the scar on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry. I forgot the other one." He quickly grabbed his weapon and slashed at the guys right eye. The SOLDIER grabbed his face and let out a shriek."Nice hat." Curtis said and took the hat and put it on his head. He then jumped up and kicked the SOLDIER in the face knocking him out. Curtis took off the hat and put it on the SOLDIER face. He turned to the guard who had hand cuffed me and Aries. "You want some now." The guard shook his head an ran away.  
  
Curtis then walked over to me and picked the locks of the handcuffs. "Thank you." Aries said when she got her handcuffs off her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him while scratching my head.  
  
"I come here almost everyday stealing stuff." He replied.  
  
"Your a thief! I don't trust thieves!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I just steal from Shinra. Why steal from the people in the slums when Shinra executives are the riches S.O.B's in the world. Also I have a very big grudge against Shinra and one of it's turks."  
  
"Well anyway that was awesome how you fight. Where did you learn to do that?" I asked  
  
"I have been practicing with my weapon for twenty years. Since I am twenty-five that means I have practiced since I was five. Also living in the slums for ten years gets you more experienced."  
  
"Hey you guys." I turned around and saw everyone coming up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, who is that #$%^&?" Barret asked and before anyone could see what happened he was on the floor with Curtis's weapon pointed at his chest.  
  
"Watch who you call a #$%^&." He said and then moved away from Barret."You better be glad I'm not part of Shinra."  
  
"How do we no your not part of Shinra?" Ash asked.  
  
"I no for sure he is not part of Shinra. He saved us from three Guards and a 1st Class SOLDIER." Tifa told him.  
  
"What if it was just an act." Jesse said  
  
"It was no act. Two of them are dead and the SOLDIER wont be able to see for a long time." Cloud said.  
  
"Was it you who did this?" Ash asked and pointed towards all the blood and bodies of employes.  
  
"No. I don't think I would survive long enough to do this much damage. After I destroy half the people on one floor all the soldiers here would be on me. I don't think any normal man alive can go up against that many soldiers and survive, much less make it out with no scratch." He then kicked one of the bodies."Most of the bodies are employes. I believe a monster escaped from Hojo's personal zoo."  
  
"Well I got a 'appointment' with the bastard upstairs. I think I might discuss what Hojo's been doing." Barret said while stroking his gun. He then ran upstairs.  
  
"Uhhhh, he is.... interesting. Is he always like that?" Curtis asked.  
  
"I have been around the longest in the group with him, and I'll tell you he has one wierd persinality." Jesse said.  
  
"I think we should go after him before he hurts himself." Misty grumbled.  
  
"I think your right. We should go." Cloud said and began to walk up the stairs.  
*******************************************************************  
How you like it. I Had to get something out. The next chapter is going to have four boss battle. Rufus, The two machines that try to stop our heroes, and something new. I hope to try and finish this. Also I am starting a new story ~ducks from all the people in the audience throwing garbage but doesn't do good since he is tied up.~ Hey,hey,hey. It's summer vacation so I will have plenty of time to write. 


End file.
